Confusion
by evolvelove
Summary: Solo y perdido, un niño llora en los oscuros callejones de su ciudad. El encuentro que tendrá con un vigilante sera llamado obra del destino, mas el pequeño no lo ve así al pasar el tiempo. La sociedad de héroes corre peligro y este joven aprendiz de vigilante/asesino tiene que decidir si continuar con lo que le enseñaron a hacer o empezar a forjar su propio camino. (VillainDeku)
1. Conociéndonos y preparándonos

**Prologo**

Que tan miserable se podía ser en la vida? Acaso existía un límite para lo terrible que podía ser la suerte de alguien? Si en verdad algo así… como saber cuándo uno ya había logrado alcanzar tal margen?

No tener quirk significa no poder ser héroe y por ende… eso era no poder cumplir tu sueño de poder ser como All might. Que tu propia madre no te brinde apoyo y en vez de eso se ponga a llorar por no haber sido capaz de heredar su habilidad... era doloroso de ver.

Con tan solo cuatro años de edad, Izuku Midoriya ya había tocado fondo.

Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros, entre ellos su mejor amigo, cada uno iba descubriendo sus propios quirks... a él no le quedaba de otra más que observar y sonreír por ellos. Como ya se lo esperaba, Kacchan demostró tener una habilidad impresionante que le combinaba a la perfección con su forma de ser.

Los abusos comenzaron, ahora no solo sus sentimientos eran dañados constantemente…

A pesar de que la realidad ya le había dicho con un rotundo no a su futuro de ensueño, el pequeño se mantuvo persistente. Cada día el peliverde intentaría mover muebles concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, de igual forma este intentaría con inhalar fuego tomando el riesgo de quemarse sin miedo alguno.

Pero la vida parece no hacerle caso, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

Desde su habitación Izuku puede escuchar a sus padres discutir… esta tarde su padre le atrapo en otro de sus intentos por respirar fuego. El lagrimoso infante no puede hacer nada mientras escucha en su habitación como su padre se mueve dando con sonoros pisotones por el departamento, al cabo de unos minutos todo el escandalo termina… y su padre ya no está en ninguna parte.

Los sollozos de su madre aún son audibles, el silencio le ayuda a poder escuchar sus lágrimas caer en la oscuridad de la noche. Antes de que esta pueda abrir la puerta de su habitación, Izuku reprime sus sentimientos negativos y tristes con gran habilidad, no era la primera vez que lo hacia después de todo… sus pequeñas manos temblorosas dejan en su lugar la figura de acción de All might en su lugar antes de hacerse el dormido.

-"Izuku…?"-de tal palo tal astilla, la mujer también había ocultado sus penas-"Sé que estas despierto…"-se acercó a su cama.

Como si de algo sirviera, el pequeño comenzó a roncar rápidamente por debajo de sus sabanas. La acción no provoco más que risillas en la quebrantada madre.

-"Sé que las cosas han sido algo caóticas estas ultima semanas…"-podía sentir su peso sentarse a un lado de su cama-"…pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase…"-sus delicadas manos acariciaron sus risos-"…yo nunca voy a abandonarte"-su voz fue honesta.

Al no recibir respuesta Inko se retiró en silencio, su hijo tenía escuela mañana…

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo esa vez… lo que sea…

A la mañana siguiente nadie le despertó como usualmente lo hacían, su desayuno ya hacía en su pequeña mesa de madera en la cocina, una nota de su madre diciendo que había salido temprano a hacer unas compras fue lo único que encontró de ella esa mañana. En el camino a su escuela un escalofrió le recorrió por su espalda… sentía como si una conexión se hubiera roto… una muy importante.

…...

Nadie fue a recogerlo al jardín esa tarde, nadie que el conociera por lo menos. Los policías que llegaron por el hablaron con su profesor antes de dirigírsele, por como su maestra había salido despavorida sin siquiera verlo a los ojos dio mucho que desear.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, el policía de nombre Naomasa fue quien se le acerco primero, se rebajó a su tamaño para hablarle con una sonrisa.

-"Hola amigo, quieres un chocolate? Siempre traigo un poco conmigo"-dijo divertido a la vez que sacaba una barra de su chaqueta.  
-"Por qué no v-vino mama por mí? Donde esta?"-sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear, odiaba ser tan llorón…  
-"Escucha..."-su gesto alegre cambio a uno más serio de golpe-"…tu madre ya no va a poder estar contigo, ella tuvo que…"-siguió hablando.

Todo lo que el hombre decía ya no le importaba, a que se refería con que ya no podría estar con él? Eso no podía ser, ella misma le había dicho que estaría siempre con él, no tenía sentido… no podía creerlo y no iba a hacerlo.

-"E-estas mintiendo…"-susurro.  
-"Que? Lo siento no pude escuchar-"-el brusco movimiento del pequeño le interrumpió-"Izuku! Espera!"-grito alarmado.

Sus piernas eran lentas y pequeñas, pero a diferencia del policía que lo perseguía, el peliverde había crecido en estas calles... conocía cada rincón y pasadizo existente. No tuvo que pasar mucho para que luego sirenas se escuchen en vez de gritos con su nombre, los callejones le daban miedo y las ratas que se le cruzaban con infernales chillidos no ayudaban a calmar su exaltado corazón.

Se encontraba solo… con frio e indefenso, deseaba que su madre estuviera aquí… deseaba que esto no sea más que una pesadilla. Alguien… un héroe… seguro alguien vendría a auxiliarlo…

….

Pero nadie vino.

Lluvia empezaba a caer, cada vez la oscuridad se apoderaba de más terreno, el sonido de las sirenas se extinguía a medida que más pasaba el tiempo. Su almohada fue una bolsa de basura con un olor nauseabundo, su única cobija fue un periódico mojado… y por primera vez en su vida, a Izuku nadie le deseo buenas noches…

Sus lagrimosos ojos se fueron cerrando… pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la voz intimidante de un sujeto le despertaría.

-"Hey… niño"-sintió como alguien le daba unas palmaditas en su rostro-"Que estás haciendo aquí? Te perdiste?"-su rostro estaba ensangrentado.  
-"Y-yo…"-intento hablar, la cara del hombre con la sangre escurriéndole de su cabeza era repugnante y terrorífico de presenciar.  
-"Levántate, te llevare a tu casa… pero no le digas a tus padres que me viste ok?"-su caminar era tambaleante.  
-"N-no tengo…"-dijo en voz baja el entristecido peliverde.  
-"Que? Habla más alto niño nadie nunca te va a escuchar si solo balbuceas o susurras!"-le reprimió.  
-"No tengo p-padres!"-hizo un esfuerzo por hablar lo más alto posible.

El mayor se detuvo de golpe, por unos segundos no hizo nada más que analizar de pies a cabeza al niño, viéndolo como si fuera una bicho raro.

-"Eres huérfano?"-giro su cabeza extrañado.  
-"N-no… "-contesto decaído.  
-"Entonces por qué rayos dices que no tienes padres? Y creo haberte dicho que hables más alto!"-por reflejo su mano tomo una cuchilla oculta de entre sus ropas.  
-"*snif* Mi padre nos a-abandono…"-dijo fuerte y claro, aunque su voz aún estaba quebrada-"…y mama… ella…"-lagrimas comenzaron a caer.  
-"*sigh* No puede ser…"-hablo cansado e irritado, sin embargo, el desconocido no pudo evitar sentir empatía con el pequeño.

Quizá… quizá esto era el destino.

-"Un aprendiz…!"-sonrió maniáticamente a pesar de estar sangrando-"Ahaha! No solo he sido iluminado esta noche…! Sino que también la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de poder dejar un legado mediante ti…!"-le apunto con su katana.

Al notar el arma filosa Izuku primero se congelo de miedo, cesando sus lágrimas en el proceso, luego de ver el reluciente filo de la espada este se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr por su vida mientras gritaba aterrado. Su escape fue detenido casi al instante al ser levantado con facilidad por el hombre.

-"Cuál es tu nombre niño? Necesito saber el nombre de mi próximo yo"-sonrió entusiasmado.  
-"M-Midoriya… I-Izuku…"-balbuceo de miedo.  
-"Yo me llamo Chizome Akaguro… me hago llamar Sten…no…"-sonrió como loco nuevamente-"…desde ahora ese nombre será olvidado…"-la máscara que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos fue hecha trizas con una de sus manos-"…y el mundo me conocerá como Stain! El asesino de héroes!"-su katana apunto a los cielos.  
-"A-ayuda! S-sálveme alguien…!"-grito asustado Izuku, pataleando y moviéndose con todo lo que tenía para liberarse.  
-"Ahahaha!"-rio desquiciadamente, su historia daba inicio aquí… y muy pronto seria continuada por el muchacho que tenia de rehén en una de sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente en casi todos los periódicos… la imagen del vigilante Knuckleduster y Sthendal en una sola página acaparo toda la atención de los lectores… de la noticia que realmente importaba. La cual hablaba acerca de la desaparición de un niño de tan solo cuatro años de edad…

"Si tiene información que sirva de ayuda, favor de contactar al detective en cargo" (Naomasa Tsukauchi).

 **Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos y preparándonos.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la prefectura de Chiba, entre los más inhóspitos y desconocidos callejones de dicha ciudad, la puerta metálica de un apartamento ubicado al final de un pasaje sin salida destacaba de entre los basureros que le rodeaban en su entrada. Por detrás de esa reforzada puerta, donde la oscuridad era casi absoluta de no ser por solo dos luces encendidas en diferentes partes del apartamento, la cocina y la habitación de un adolescente ordenadamente.

El sonido de la cocina eléctrica hervir no parecía distraerle en lo más mínimo al concentrado peliverde que ya hacía en su habitación, ejercitándose con fuerza y velocidad, las flexiones fueron reemplazadas por prácticas de combate con un largo bastón metálico. Sus cicatrizadas manos movían de un lado para otro con gran maestría el objeto, el aire era cortado provocando un sonido de viento.

Las viejas pesas en sus brazos y piernas parecían casi no tener efecto en el determinado peliverde.

Cada vez sus maniobras eran más letales, reflejando el estado de ánimo molesto y descontento del muchacho, golpes y patadas comenzaron a combinarse con sus ataques, leves gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse en la amplia habitación… y luego el sonido de la cocina hervir le detuvo. El reloj en su mesa de noche indicaba poco para el inicio de su escuela, no podía llegar tarde.

Cogiendo una toalla el joven se dirigió a la pequeña y única ducha de su hogar, antes obviamente la chillona cocina fue apagada, su mente era un desastre como siempre. Los dolorosos recuerdos de su mentor entrenándolo sin piedad alguna no eran más que el preludio de algo mucho más imperdonable, los asesinatos de los que él fue cómplice cada día lo iban carcomiendo más.

Recordaba cada rostro y dialogo… cada nombre y pelea. Alguna que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo también le ayudaba a no olvidar.

Era irónico como de pequeño añoraba ser un héroe con todo su corazón… y actualmente este ayude a exterminarlos. Odiaba que su maestro tuviera razón, en cada encuentro y asalto que hacían, los héroes con los que luchaban actuaban y decían exactamente lo que el había previsto momentos antes de saltar a la acción.

La mayoría eran ejecutados en un parpadeo por culpa de su débil habilidad, casi ninguna daba pelea y algunas veces ni siquiera era necesario su mentor use su quirk… por qué? Por qué tenían que servir como ejemplo para la hasta ahora correcta y verdadera ideología de su apoderado? Es que acaso no saben lo que algunos darían por tener siquiera un quirk?

Le molestaba… se odiaba a si mismo por cada día estar creyendo más en su maestro.

Pero eso eran problemas de su otra vida, ahora… era tiempo de ir a la escuela. Esta noche se sentía confiado de hacer una locura, la pared llena de dibujos e información acerca de sí mismo y de su mentor fue ojeada antes de irse. Hoy sentía que podía vencer a Stain.

 **Tiempo después**

Si había un lugar en el mundo en el que Izuku podía sentirse confiado y sin preocupaciones, ese no podía ser otro que su amada escuela. La humilde institución era como el edén para él, poder observar como sus compañeros sonreían y disfrutaban de sus vidas sin tener que preocuparse por problemas mayores… era perfecto.

Y de entre todas esas personas una pelirosa y un pelirrojo eran el puente que lo conectaba a él con la sociedad.

-"Midori!"-le llamo por su sobrenombre una de las pocas personas a las que el peliverde podía decir amigo-"Bienes a bailar después de clases? Kirishima ya se apuntó y pensamos… si vamos los dos entonces puede que el siempre ocupado Midori quiera venir!"-sonrió.  
-"M-me gustaría…"-le devolvió el gesto-"…pero ya tengo planes"-se rasco la nuca.  
-"Oh por favor!"-decayó de golpe la muchacha-"Existirá un solo día en el que no estés ocupado?"-se desparramo en su pupitre deprimida.  
-"Prometo ir con ustedes a la próxima"-dijo el peliverde.  
-"Eso dijiste la anterior vez…"-jugo con sus cuernos la pelirosa-"…ya no queda nada para terminar la escuela sabes… Kirishima y yo ya no te volveremos a ver"-hablo monótona.  
-"Aun sigo sin creerme que postularan a U.A, me alegra saber que ambos tendrán un futuro asegurado"-sonrió.  
-"No nos vas a olvidar como a tu anterior escuela o sí?"-pregunto de manera adorable.  
-"Nunca…"-sus palabras iluminaron a la joven.

Aquí podía comportarse de acuerdo a su edad, aunque eso convenga no actuar de acuerdo a su verdadera forma de ser. En verdad que iba a extrañar a Mina y a Kirishima… le gustaba pensar que en alguna realidad alterna… algo hubiera surgido entre su amiga y el.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a caer por ella tal y como era ahora, por lo manchado que estaba actualmente… Izuku no podía ser tan egoísta como para caer por quien sea. Que alguien se enamore de una máscara que usas no era correcto a fin de cuentas.

 **Luego**

-"Llegas tarde niño…"-fue lo primero que le dijo su apoderado al llegar, el mayor parecía estar atendiendo unas heridas-"…te toca hacer la cena"-aviso.  
-"Ok"-respondió sumiso.  
-"Luego de comer…"-se levantó del futon en el que estaba tratándose-"…alístate por que saldremos a conocer a alguien"-se retiró a su cuarto.

Cocinar le vendría bien para despejar su mente antes de la tormenta…

 **Más tarde**

A pesar de que lo hacía era incorrecto, Izuku no podía evitarse sentirse como un superhéroe al momento de vestirse con su traje de vigilante, los pantalones negros y holgados similares a los de un ninja, las botas oscuras resistentes y especiales para toda clase de terreno, las rodilleras y coderas rojas… incluso el casco con solo dos agujeros para sus ojos le parecía genial.

Pero lo que le parecía cool a él no era más que un chiste para su mentor.

El propósito de usar un traje era protección de cuerpo e identidad, no era para estar luciéndose al momento de luchar. Deslumbrar no era algo que se le dé del todo bien al joven vigilante… quizá por eso los héroes que interceptaban siempre le subestimaban a primera vista.

No iba a mentir, gozaba darles una golpiza a los confiados profesionales cuando estos se burlaban abiertamente de su ridícula vestimenta.

Sus armas a diferencia de su maestro, eran no letales mas no inútiles, su arma principal un báculo de titanio que le fue dado por su mentor, el cual se la robo a una organización de fabricación de armas especiales. Quizá lo único súper que Izuku tenía era este bastón retráctil de entre todos sus artilugios.

Hilo de fibra de carbono, navajas ocultas por si era aprisionado, un lanza balas minishok que si bien no era letal… si podía llegar a dejarte moretones si era cargado a su máximo poder. Una pechera de fuerzas especiales que termino en sus manos luego de derrotar a un héroe con temática de policía y como olvidar su par de bastones de mano hechos de hierro.

Todo esto gracias a los contrabandistas que venían a venderle a su maestro, era increíble lo fácil que era comprar armas hoy en día.

-"De ahora en adelante trabajaras junto a estos tipos"-dijo mientras caminaba Stain-"No te fíes de ellos, se tolerante y paciente con el mocoso de cabello blanco al que ahora llamaras jefe"-ordeno.

Su mano oprimió su bastón retráctil con fuerza… estaba sus espaldas… tenía la oportunidad perfecta de atacarlo.

-"Si todo sale bien entonces te daré una gran recompensa en la que he estado trabajando por años…"-sonrió Chisaki.  
-"Y que vas a hacer tu?"-pregunto curioso de por qué su maestro no vendría con él.  
-"Iré a conseguir materiales…"-fue subiendo con gran destreza una pared, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Su chance de derrotarlo se le fue de sus manos, ahora solo quedaba el y la enorme puerta similar a la de una bóveda enfrente de él. Luego de tocar el timbre un par de veces, la entrada se abrió… y entonces un muchacho no mucho mayor que el de pelo plateado sentado en un bar volteo a verle. El bar tender que parecía ser una sombra morada con dos ojos amarillos brillantes fue el primero en hablar.

-"Bienvenido, lo estábamos esperando"-hizo una reverencia cortésmente.  
-"Eh? Que hay con tu disfraz de payaso? Y porque eres tan pequeño? Es esto una broma? Como quieran asesine a All might con lo que me mandan…"-hablo asqueado.  
-"Uh…"-busco en sus bolsillos la nota que Stain le había dado-"…esta es la… liga de villanos no es así?"-pregunto curioso por el nombre.  
-"Esta en lo correcto joven, mi nombre es Kurogiri"-se dio a conocer-"Lamento el comportamiento de mi camarada, por favor, tome asiento"-señalo las sillas.  
-"Así que si eres solo un mocoso…"-le vio detenidamente el muchacho-"…tu maestro es el maldito de Stain no es así?"-se le acerco.  
-"Shigaraki"-hablo firme el bar tender-"Sensei dio órdenes directas de-"  
-"Me importa una mierda! Yo decido quien se une y quien no sirve!"-sus manos buscaron con velocidad el contacto con el peliverde.

A pesar de que el aura que emanaba el albino era abrumadora, Izuku tuvo tiempo de sobra de desenvainar su confiable báculo e interceptar el ataque del albino con relativa facilidad. Años de entrenamientos infernales le habían hecho rápido en cuerpo y mente… el ataque lo había visto a años de distancia.

-"Pero que…?"-abrió los ojos como platos el albino al notar que su quirk no funcionaba en el simple bastón.  
-"Interesante…"-dijo Kurogiri, era la primera vez que algo no se hacía polvo al ser tocado por el adolescente.  
-"Tomura!"-grito una tercera voz, Izuku pudo notar que la voz tenia procedencia de una televisión-"Aléjate de el de inmediato"-ordeno.  
-"Tsk…!"-sus ojos penetraban por el casco del peliverde-"No sé qué truco hayas hecho pero tuviste suerte esta vez…"-se separó de un empujón.  
-"Joven Midoriya…"-hablo la tercera voz-"…tengo por entendido que Stain te envió a nuestra disposición no es así?"-le recordó.  
-"A-así es…"-era inevitable sentirse algo nervioso, estaba rodeado después de todo.  
-"Perfecto…"-una risa que le congelo la sangre se escuchó-"…bienvenido a la liga de los villanos entonces"-si pudiera verlo, Izuku juraría estaba sonriendo-"Kurogiri te dará los detalles de nuestro debut en el mundo, puedes preguntarle y pedirle lo que sea… armas, información… desde ahora eres un invitado en estos alrededores"-su voz era afable-"y a los invitados se les trata como reyes"-volvió a reír.

Así como así… Izuku ya se había vuelto miembro de lo que en un futuro seria… la mayor amenaza que haya existido en el mundo entero.

 **Time Skip**

Mientras que su mentor seguía saliendo por su cuenta a recoger materiales como él decía, Izuku se había culturizado y expandido en tantos nuevos aspectos de la vida… que honestamente ya no sabía que era lo que estaba bien y que estaba mal. El origen del All for one y el One for all… la triste verdad que era la actual sociedad de héroes… U.A.

Su modo de ver las cosas había cambiado en tan solo semanas, al igual que los bienes que tenía.

Su "ridículo" traje había recibido una mejora consideración de la liga, guantes tácticos y un enterizo verde oscuro se le fue otorgado, sus coderas y rodilleras se mantuvieron como estaban, pero el bultoso casco que tenía fue perfeccionado de modo que ahora era más pegado y ajustado. En pocas palabras… su traje ahora se veía más intimidante y profesional.

Los pequeños pero útiles artefactos que le dieron también eran sumamente útiles por si este se encontraba en problemas, un gas somnífero, unas gafas de visión nocturna y por si fuera poco… un sofisticado comunicador diminuto pero eficiente de bolsillo demostraron ser nada para la adinerada liga. La variedad de nuevas estrategias y ataques que el peliverde podía desarrollar se podía ver en el ahora más amplio mural de notas de su habitación.

Pero nada es gratis… y como pago, el joven vigilante ahora tendría que mostrar su gratitud sirviéndole a la liga en una invasión que tenía como objetivo asesinar al símbolo de la paz. Una parte de él estaba ansioso por conocer los interiores de U.A, le hubiera gustado conocerlo de otra manera…

La misión que se le dio fue recolectar y/o capturar usuarios de quirks que serían útiles para la liga.

Obviamente… el uso de cualquier método posible para lograr aquello… estaba más que permitido.

Su relación con Shigaraki no era del todo amigable, siempre recibiendo insultos o burlas del albino sin razón alguna mientras que él lo único que buscaba era cooperación y algo de detalles acerca de su quirk. Para su buena suerte Kurogiri era más que suficiente para llenarse de data acerca no solo del infantil líder… sino de casi cualquier persona de toda la ciudad.

Sin mencionar el nuevo método de transporte instantáneo que era su quirk de portales, el bar tender era sin duda alguna un gran camarada.

Mañana era la tan afamada invasión a U.A, actualmente Izuku se encontraba en el bar de la liga estudiando a detalle a cada profesor y alumno que les tocaría enfrentar, la información que se le dio era limitada debido a que el espía, el cual por cierto este no tenía idea quien era, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir a detalle a cada uno de ellos.

La imagen de Mina y Kirishima le saco una sonrisa al peliverde, haría todo lo posible para no toparse con ellos si era necesario, sin embargo… conociendo su mala suerte y lo cruel que era el destino con él desde que tenía cuatro años. El muchacho no pudo evitar hacer un plan para derrotarlos si es que les topaba en su camino.

Esto no era un juego de niños… la liga iba en serio con asesinar a su ídolo.

Tenía que ser cauteloso, debía pensar cada movimiento y posible escenario, de entre todos los alumnos de la clase habían tres a cuatro posibles amenazas que debían tomarse enserio. Volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia fue un recuerdo amargo que le hizo recapitular los hechos de su triste pasado.

Bakugou Katsuki, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu y Tokoyami Fumikage podían ser una piedra en los zapatos de la liga al momento de ejecutar su plan.

No debía subestimarlos si es que se topaba con alguno de ellos… debería ser al extremo letal y misericordioso al enfrentarles. Pero esos cuatro no eran quienes eran sus objetivos principalmente… para nada.

Quienes mañana tendrían que hacerle frente quieran o no… serian estos cinco:

Ochako Uraraka: Su quirk de gravedad cero seria de vital ayuda para la liga.  
Denki Kaminari: Su expulsión de electricidad serviría como base para estudios.  
Kyouka Jirou: Útil para espionaje y sus derivados.  
Minoru Mineta: El raro pero útil quirk que tenía sería perfecto para trampas.  
Momo Yaoyorozu: Creación ilimitada, las posibilidades son infinitas.

El profesor de turno Eraser head también era su objetivo… pero ese trabajo se lo dejaría a Shigaraki, con las palabras correctas, el peliverde había logrado convencer al albino de enfrentársele y capturarle para así entregársele a Sensei y este puede comenzar el inicio de lo que sería el final de los héroes… el final de los quirks.

Esa pequeña conversación con su líder le hizo conectar un poco más con el infantil joven, de alguna manera u otra… Izuku sentía que ahora Shigaraki confiaba más en él. Esa sonrisa desquiciada al terminar de escuchar su explicación fue seña de que estaba en lo correcto.

-"Ah es cierto…"-dijo aburrido desde una esquina el líder-"…tienes que tener un nombre clave así no arriesgamos nuestra identidad o algo así… es un dolor en el trasero"-explico a la vez que jugaba un videojuego.  
-"De preferencia que sea algo totalmente al azar, así el enemigo se sentirá confundido"-comento Kurogiri.

Ningún nombre se le venía a la mente, por simple juego el peliverde pensó en llamarse Stain junior, pero el pensamiento de "junior" le hizo recordar su niñez… y entonces logro encontrar el seudónimo perfecto.

-"Deku"-dijo sin más-"Seré Deku…"-era el nombre perfecto, nadie podría distinguirlo más que una persona en todo el mundo…

…y esa persona lo creía muerto hace ya años atrás.

 **Lo siento muchísimo pero no pude aguantarme! Tenía que y no pude contralarme una vez empecé a escribir… simplemente me deje llevar y todo comenzó a fluir.**

 **La personalidad de Izuku aquí es más seria y reservada, más no tímida y avergonzada, esto por estar bajo la tutela de Stain por años. Incluso me atrevo a decir que a primera vista este puede verse intimidante.**

 **El báculo que usa está inspirado en el arma que usa Robin de los teen titans. Su traje en si es parecido al que tiene este de héroe canon (la segunda versión del anime), pero de colores más oscuros y sin las orejas de conejo. Ósea… como el traje de héroe de Bakugou pero con una máscara parecida a la de spiderman o iron man o etc, etc.**

 **Si les gusto háganmelo saber por qué ahora estoy con todo el hype de escribir esta historia.**

 **Por ultimo solo me queda de decir que los shippings aquí serán completamente subjetivos… ósea que no esperen nada, porque yo tampoco lo hare.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Invasion

**Invasión.**

Esta mañana Izuku se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, con sus ojos cansados fue como el peliverde empezó a deambular, ver a Chizome preparar el desayuno de lo más calmado provoco distintas emociones dentro del muchacho. Si de por sí ya era extraño siquiera encontrarse a su mentor despierto a estas horas, ya que sus salidas normalmente duraban hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Verlo preparándole el desayuno fue aterrador y sorpresivo… y algo divertido en cierto modo.

-"Buen día"-saludo cortésmente el muchacho.  
-"Hoy vas a esa excursión con la liga no es así?"-dijo a la vez que freía un huevo.  
-"Si"-contesto a la vez que se sentaba paciente a que se sirva el desayuno.  
-"Quiero que lo des todo oíste?"-hizo un intento de giro al decirlo-"Esos postulantes a héroes no deberían ser un problema cuando tú ya luchaste contra _héroes_ de verdad…"-afilo sus ojos.  
-"Bien…"-le debía la vida a este hombre, sus palabras eran definitivas en él.  
-"También asegúrate de poner contentos al grupito ese… pronto nuestros esfuerzos darán sus frutos"-sonrió malicioso.  
-"Como digas…"-respondió obediente  
-"Este no solo será el debut de esos payasos"-volteo con dos platos de consistente desayuno-"Hoy el mundo temblara ante ti… mi discípulo"-le alcanzo su parte.

Quería decir que no le gustaba que lo recuerden como un vigilante o villano… pero decidió guardárselo y comer en vez de eso. Ya finalizado su desayuno este medito por unos minutos antes de ponerse a repasar cada plan que había ideado y pegado en su pared de notas, las estrategias y debilidades que debía explotar al máximo con cada enemigo que se encuentre eran casi perfectas… ahora todo dependía de si esos postulantes a héroes sabrían salir del aprieto en el que Izuku los metería yendo más allá de sus límites.

Casos especiales requerían equipamiento especial.

Absolutamente cada uno de sus armas serian llevadas consigo este día, sus bolsillos normales y tácticos estaban a punto de rebalsar, nunca antes había llevado tanto antes. Se sentía un poco menos ligero… pero nada que no pueda manejar, con su traje puesto el muchacho decidió calentar un poco para ver si había un cambio considerable en sus movimientos.

Tal y como había dicho antes, nada que no esté bajo su control.

Ya iba siendo hora de irse...

-"Una cosa más…"-la voz de Stain le detuvo en su camino a la salida-"...si existe el caso…purga a todo aquel que no merezca ser llamado héroe"-hablo imponente.  
-"Si…"-contesto nervioso antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta.

No tenía por qué obedecer esa última orden, el no estaría presente cuando esté actuando… no lo haría. Sin embargo, porque entonces sentía ganas de hacerlo?

…

-"Kurogiri… ya estoy listo"-hablo por el diminuto comunicador al que ahora coloco en una de sus orejas.

Un portal morado oscuro característico del bar tender se creó en frente suyo, antes de entrar este se colocó su máscara, ya no había vuelta atrás… no era como si tuviera mucho que perder de todas formas.

 **Luego**

La cantidad de villanos reunidos era alarmante, obviamente la mayoría no eran más que simples aficionados con el caos y la libertad, pensamiento infantil y adolescente que a su mentor le hubiera gustado acabar con sus propias manos. Pero aun así… lo masivo de todo era ridículo, de todos los portes y colores, la variedad que había entre los mares de gentes que se paseaban como si nada dentro y fuera del bar era demasiado.

Su mal habito de querer investigar a profundidad a cada uno le provocaba un hormigueo irresistible en todo su cuerpo.

-"Uh… que malhablados y maleducados son todos… me hace querer matarlos"-se rasco en el cuello molesto e aburrido Shigaraki.  
-"Su participación es esencial en esta operación"-le recordó su razón personificada con traje.  
-"No los necesito, basta con Noumu y el mocoso este para asesinar a All might y llevarnos el botín"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Tal vez deberías ir a ver como se encuentra nuestro sirviente en lo que matas el tiempo"-aconsejo el bar tender.  
-"Prefiero hacer eso a tener que seguir viendo a todas estas hormigas golpearse entre ellas…"-se retiró irritado.

Ya estando parcialmente a solas, esto lo decía porque incluso el bar estaba repleto de fortachones y malvivientes... Izuku fijo su mirada en su educado y cortes camarada.

-"Conseguiste lo que te pedí?"-pregunto directo el peliverde.  
-"Obtenerlos fue algo complicado debo admitir…"-abrió un pequeño portal del que cayeron cinco pequeños y medianos objetos.  
-"No es común pedirlos así que es normal… gracias Kurogiri"-comenzó a observar con detalle cada uno de los cachivaches.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue inevitable reprimir, a diferencia de su mentor, su modo de lucha era más elaborado y fino. Cada punto débil, cada muestra de debilidad o cojeo lo tomaría y lo usaría en contra de su oponente multiplicado por diez… pobre de aquel que nunca haya reforzado su lado ciego al momento de enfrentársele.

Pequeño pero letal para todo aquel de oídos sensibles, un emisor de infrasonido reventaría tus tímpanos si es que pasabas mucho tiempo cerca de este pequeñín. Un pararrayos de mediano tamaño fácil de usar; suficiente nitrógeno líquido como para congelar a un perro… o en este caso a una pequeña persona. Pastillas relajadoras de músculos que se podían conseguir fácilmente en farmacias, pero eran más conocidas como "des estresantes" solo que estas eran más concentradas.

-"El cloroformo dáselo a Shigaraki o úsalo tú mismo en Eraser"-le dejo la botella junto al pañuelo.  
-"Entiendo"-asintió antes de transportar los dos objetos por otro portal.  
-"Con esto mis posibilidades se han elevado considerablemente… ahora solo queda esperar a…"-comenzó a murmurar.  
-"Deku… estás haciéndolo de nuevo…"-le saco de su trance el bar tender.  
-"L-lo siento! Es u-una manía de la que no puedo hacerme cargo…"-se sintió algo avergonzado.  
-"No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros malos hábitos…"-hizo referencia a su líder y el problema que tenía en su cuello.

Sus palabras le hicieron recordar una oscura vivencia de ya hace años, aun sentía con frescura todas esas lecciones que su mentor le daba para ayudarlo a acabar con su timidez. El imponente y tenebroso aura que emanaba su impaciente maestro le había causado pesadillas al principio… pero luego poco a poco ese aire fiero y aterrador le moldeo.

Trastorno su personalidad, sellando en una caja fuerte su lado sensible e intrapersonal, su lado caritativo y considerado se esfumo junto a su inocencia esa noche de gritos y reprimendas. Se había vuelto indiferente, ajeno a toda esa calidez y amabilidad que alguien le mostraba, siempre escéptico e resguardado.

Le habían implantado una idea de pequeño… y a esa edad cualquier tontería puede parársete verdad. No importaba lo errónea que este.

-"Ya es hora…"-dijo a la vez que revisaba su reloj Kurogiri. Su voz le regreso a la realidad.  
-"Que hay de Shigaraki? No vamos a esperar a que regrese?"-cuestiono el peliverde.  
-"Ahora mismo le estoy abriendo un portal en donde está, es hora de motivar un poco a los peones antes de empezar"-comenzó a tomar una forma más ancha y alta.

Su discurso no le era importante escuchar, lo que se le decía a las masas le aburría, siempre era lo mismo… lo único que cambiaba era el tipo que hablaba. Era una de dos, o mentían acerca de lo que les prometían una vez reciban su apoyo, o se hacían pasar como uno de ellos diciendo que habrían cambios y nuevos regímenes.

Al final ninguno de los dos se cumplía, y tal y como sucedía en otros aspectos de la vida… al ignorante pueblo se le tomaba como idiota.

En este tema Izuku tenía que darle otro punto a su mentor, a diferencia de todos aquellos que declamaban con sus lindos trajes y sus carteles publicitarios, el por lo menos se mantenía fiel a su forma de pensar e intentaba hacer algo por cambiar el mundo, no de la mejor manera… pero que era lo que podía hacer? Había estado acorralado y solo en una sociedad que lo veía como un loco por creer en sus ideales. El honor y la fe que Stain le tenía a su ideología era tal, que quizá eso tenga algo que ver con la lealtad que este le mostraba… pero incluso así el peliverde se mantenía neutro.

Pasar años tras la sombra de tan imponente y aficionado vigilante le afecto demasiado, ya ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo. Y si uno no tiene fe en su propia mente… que tan mal estamos entonces?

-"…por ultimo está de más de decir…"-fijo su atención en el discurso del bar tender-"…que si todo sale como lo planeado… la grandeza los espera"-los gritos de guerra no se hicieron esperar.

El muchacho tomo su casco y se lo puso sin titubear, la pequeña mochila en su espalda fue asegurada con fuerza, luego de asegurarse de que su lanzador este cargado con suficiente munición… Deku se encamino a su propio ritmo al portal morado. Sus manos tuvieron que forcejear un poco entre la espesa niebla para poder pasar, sus ojos se sorprendieron un poco al ver que en verdad todo esto estaba pasando.

Habían llegado a U.A.

 **Deku: El de la mente ágil.**

Se sentía fuera de lugar, totalmente perdido en tantos colores y lujos, la inmensidad y grandiosidad de todo sería deslumbrante para alguien común y corriente... pero para él, quien había sido criado siempre con lo necesario sin abusar de lo que se tenía. Era como si le estuvieran dando una bofetada a la pobreza.

-"Donde esta All might? Se supone que debería estar aquí…"-desesperación en su voz.  
-"Puedo ver a Trece y a Eraser en la entrada…"-los localizo de inmediato Kurogiri.  
-"Ve a hacer lo que se te ordeno mocoso… yo esperare a que se aparezca"-se cruzó de brazos molesto.  
-"Que hay de Noumu? Lo vas a dejar aquí?"-pregunto algo disgustado Izuku, el ser era horrible no importa de qué bando lo veas.  
-"Se queda aquí"-volteo a verle imponente-"O es que acaso el niño necesita ayuda?"-se mofo.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos este vio como los villanos de cuarta que habían traído corrían a enfrentársele a un determinado y valiente Eraser Head. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo como cada uno de ellos iba siendo derrotado con notoria facilidad por el profesional.

-"Tienes razón… yo a lo mío y tú a lo tuyo…"-sonrió por debajo de su máscara-"Kurogiri?"-volteo a ver al montón de niebla en lo que se había convertido el bar tender.  
-"Estoy en eso…"-luego de segundos de intentarlo, el villano por fin pudo movilizarse tras un descuido del quirk del profesor.

Tras ser rodeado por completo por la niebla morada, Izuku inhalo y exhalo sonoramente para lo que se venía. Sus cerrados ojos se abrieron y entonces su cuerpo se tensó y preparo para lo que venía.

-"Gusto en conocerlos. Somos la liga de villanos…"-sus palabras volvieron a ser ignoradas por el muchacho. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en los postulantes a héroes.

El primer movimiento como ya lo suponía, fue de su amigo de la infancia Bakugou y su ex compañero de clases Kirishima, la valentía y la determinación corría por las venas de esos dos. Ambos al mismo tiempo cargaron contra Kurogiri, ignorándolo por completo, grave error…

Su bastón retráctil resonó intimidante al ser activado y maniobrado por el peliverde, era solo una suposición pero si estaba en lo correcto… entonces Kacchan empezaría con un típico gancho derecho. Pero antes de probar suerte… tenía que deshacerse de su varonil compañero.

Su cañón oculto se activó con un reconocible click que alerto al par que se acercaba, Izuku levanto y disparo sin dudar al héroe de traje espacial. Si es que Kirishima no se movía como él pensaba lo haría, entonces el casco de Trece tendría pronto un agujero.

-"Cuidado!"-se paró en seco el pelirrojo, cubriéndose con sus brazos endurecidos en x antes de saltar a cubrir a Trece.

Ninguno sabía que sus balas no eran letales, el peliverde aprovecho eso para deshacerse del muchacho. Su vista ahora se fijó en el explosivo joven enfrente suyo, el tiempo paso en cámara lenta mientras esperaba con suma concentración a notar tan solo un movimiento del salvaje rubio.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar un poco de humo y chispas emanar de la mano derecha de Bakugou, sus manos hicieron girar su bastón para agarrar potencia, su repentino salto hacia su izquierda dejo desconcertado al postulante a héroe. Podía ver el gesto de impotencia al momento de ensartarle un fuerte golpe en su mejilla a su amigo, por alguna razón Izuku se sintió contento tras su acción.

-"Bakugou!"-intento correr a auxiliar al derribado rubio.  
-"Ese maldito…"-agarro su quijada adolorido, su dentadura estaba algo roja.  
-"Gracias Deku, hubiera sido una molestia moldearme nuevamente…"-el mencionado solo ladeo su cabeza-"Ahora… donde estábamos?"-su masa fue estirándose a niveles peligrosos alrededor de todos los presentes.

El abatido muchacho abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar el familiar sobrenombre, sin embargo, el vago flashback de su niñez fue interrumpido por la veloz expansión de niebla morada que empezaba a cubrirle por completo.

-"No! Muévanse, ustedes dos!"-hablo muy tarde Trece.  
-"Mi trabajo es separarlos a todos y torturarlos hasta la muerte!"-su quirk se activó por completo tras encerrar a todos en una cúpula.

Antes de ser tele transportado a quien sabe dónde, el peliverde se quedó quieto en un duelo de miradas con su amigo de la infancia en medio de neblina morada e oscura. Verde y rojo colisionaron antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Izuku se sintió lleno de energías así de repente, luego de inhalar y exhalar para estabilizarse un poco, su cabeza giro de un lado para otro analizando con cuidado el nuevo lugar rocoso en el que se encontraba. Si bien recordaba esta era la ambientación montañosa en la que mandarían a tres de sus víctimas… la pregunta era ahora donde encontrarlos?

Un bullicio que se escuchó por debajo de él respondió su pregunta.

-"Ahí están…"-afilo sus ojos el peliverde.

El trio ya hacia exactamente por debajo de sus pies, los tres preparándose a enfrentar al grupo de villanos que había sido enviado a esta zona, Izuku se sintió algo sorprendido de no notar ningún rastro de miedo en ellos. La tal Yaoyorozu demostró ser la más rápida y decidida, brindándole un arma casi instantáneamente a la chica de las orejas de jacks.

Las dos féminas demostraron tener talento para lo que hacían. Ambas ya armadas y listas para la colisión… era una pena no poder decir lo mismo del tercero.

 _Sera mejor empezar con el…_ fijo su vista en el indeciso y algo asustado rubio de traje blanco y negro. Denki Kaminari sería el primero al que subyugaría, _pero primero veamos cómo se las arreglan contra ellos…_ se puso a observar con cautela al trio.

Los incompetentes villanos llenos de confianza se comportaban como completos idiotas corriendo y sonriendo egocéntricos mientras lo hacían. A pesar de tener la ventaja en cantidad, al grupo no pareció importarle este importante hecho y uno a uno fueron lanzándose a enfrentar a los postulantes a héroes.

En lo que observaba, Izuku fue haciendo sus preparativos decepcionado del deplorable desempeño que los sujetos mostraban. Ninguno parecía estar esforzándose en lo más mínimo, los rodeados estudiantes se lo estaban tomando con calma y concentración… mas no parecían estar genuinamente preocupados por su vida.

Bueno… por lo menos el rubio si le ponía ganas al momento de escapar de proyectiles o golpes peligrosos.

Ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran gastando energía! Eran los villanos los que parecían estar decayendo a decir verdad… se podía ser más penoso que eso?

-"Si te quedas mirando te perderás de la diversión hermano!"-la voz de un sujeto que vino por detrás suyo le causo un respingo.

El tipo se lanzó a lo suicida al ataque solo para ser vencido al igual que el resto… eso había sido peligroso. Para su buena suerte ninguno de los estudiantes parecía haberse dado cuenta aun de su presencia, lo cual le extrañaba ya que su el quirk de uno de ellos le otorgaba una buena audición.

Quizá el estar pendiente de que no te golpearan ayudaba a que la pelivioleta no se concentrara en sus alrededores.

 _Vaya…_ dijo mentalmente el muchacho, distraerse por unos minutos le había privado de ver como el rubio ahora parecía estar luchando de una manera un poco peculiar. Gracias a ver como el muchacho electrificaba a todo aquel al que tocaba, Izuku ahora tomar precauciones al actuar.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era ese enorme bulto que se hacía más grande en la espalda de la pelinegra… que era exactamente lo que estaba creando…?

-"Maldición…!"-no pudo evitar decir al ver una enorme manta quitarle su visión del trio. Se habían enterado de su presencia, tenía que entrar ahora o de lo contrario…!

 _Un momento…_ observo detenidamente el escenario… _ya veo…_ tenía que darle sus felicitaciones a la pelinegra, hasta ahora su desempeño había sido esplendido. Pensar en un plan para derrotar a todos los villanos de un solo golpe mientras luchaba era de admirar, la idea de la manta aprueba de corriente fue buena, tenía que tener cuidado con ella.

Debía evitar que pensara.

-"Uhm…?"-genuina confusión le invadió al ver al rubio caminar como idiota con sus pulgares arriba.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero debía aprovechar a que estaban distraídos.

Las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su mente… el recuerdo de cada uno de sus entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenso sus músculos. Aun sentía el dolor de los golpes en diferentes partes de su anatomía, lo fácil que había sido para su mentor derrotarlo…

 _Sin misericordia… no los dejes siquiera respirar._

El sonido del viento en sus oídos al lanzarse le ayudo a afilar sus sentidos, apenas este volvió a tocar suelo sus ojos se tornaron serios… fríos. Su postura era similar a la del hombre que le había entrenado, el silencio que se formó entre todos los presentes provoco su respiración serena se escuchara por debajo de su máscara.

Dicen que el miedo es lo que separa a los débiles de los fuertes… a los depredadores de las presas.

Izuku era inconsciente del cambio más notorio en sí mismo al momento que este tomaba una postura hostil, un regalo heredado y atribuido por el mismísimo Stain. Un escalofriante aura de asesino era lo que su mentor le había hecho desarrollar inconscientemente, una que aunque no sea la más terrorífica que exista… era suficiente para que las dos muchachas enfrente de él se queden paralizadas del miedo.

Nunca en sus jóvenes e inocentes vidas las aterradas chicas hubieran pensado pasarían por tal abrumadora sensación.

Ninguna se movía a pesar de que sus ojos veían con horror como el desconocido se les acercaba a toda velocidad, Kyouka intento a duras penas conectar sus amplificadores a sus botas… pero le era difícil insertarlas mientras temblaba. Había una notoria diferencia entre este sujeto y el resto de villanos que habían derrotado, la pelivioleta podía notarlo con tan solo mirarlos.

Para buena suerte de las dos chicas, Izuku se impulsó ágilmente en su báculo para saltar sobre sus inmóviles cabezas, pasando de ellas y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Kaminari. Sin la presión del aura que emanaba, la pelivioleta pudo volver parcialmente en si tras unos segundos, inmediatamente este giro para atacar al villano, no sin antes no mirar a su compañera en el proceso…

…y lo que vio le causo desesperanza y preocupación.

El efecto por el cual ella también había pasado fue mucho más extremo en su compañera, la pobre parecía haber sentido un terremoto de escalas cataclismicas por como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada y Kyouka juraba podía escuchar una diminuta voz miniatura de ella sonar como globo desinflándose.

-"Yaomomo… t-tranquilízate…"-su voz no parecía llegar a ella por lo que esta opto por tambalearla. Al cabo de estar en lo mismo por unos segundos, la muchacha por fin giro a verle.

Luego de ayudar a que esta se sentara, la pelivioleta volvió a concentrarse en donde se había dirigido el villano... sin embargo…

-"K-kaminari…?"-sus ojos no pudieron encontrar rasgo alguno ni del rubio ni del tipo enmascarado.

Solo se encontraban ellas dos, solas y asustadas.

 **Con Deku.**

-"Nada mal mocoso"-hablo Shigaraki al ver salir de un portal al peliverde junto a un aturdido y atado rubio-"Pero aun te faltan cuatro…"-le recordó.  
-"Lo sé"-dejo al muchacho detrás del albino y Noumu. El infantil líder parecía estar concentrado en idear una forma de romper la defensa de Eraser-"Kurogiri regrésame a donde estaba"-informo mediante su radio.  
-"Me temo que estoy algo ocupado… si no es de mucha molestia me gustaría un poco de asistencia"-pidió el bar tender.  
-"Mis objetivos podrían irse si es que te ayudo…"-explico.  
-"Aquí hay uno de la lista"-informo.

 _El estado en el que se encontraban posiblemente les dificulte moverse…_ pensó en las dos muchachas de la zona rocosa.

-"Bien… te ayudare"-un portal se abrió casi a los pocos segundos.

No tenía idea de por qué antes las dos postulantes a héroes no habían reaccionado al verlo, quizá fue la sorpresa o lo rápido que paso todo… lo que sea que haya sido les había costado fatal. Pero ahora ya no era tiempo de pensar en el porqué de eso, debía concentrarse en lo que le esperaba tras cruzar esta neblina.

Su visión se aclaró y entonces Izuku identifico el problema, oh bueno… parte de ello.

-"A mí me parece que lo tienes bajo control…"-comento ante lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que quedaba de Trece ya hacia recostado en el suelo a la vez que era auxiliado inútilmente por sus alumnos, el peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver a su amiga pelirosa intacta y fuera de peligro. Su vista ahora se fijó en la castaña que estaba alado de ella, las inyecciones con la dosis concentrada de relajantes fue apretada por una de sus manos.

-"Justo hace algunos momento atrás logre incapacitarlo"-se posiciono alado suyo Kurogiri.  
-"Son muchos…"-el solo no podría contra todos los estudiantes-"…crees pod-"

Su habla fue interrumpida por la repentina carrera de uno de los muchachos que paso a gran velocidad por en medio de ambos. Su primera acción fue activar su arma e intentar golpear al velocista, sin embargo, su ataque golpeo a la nada tras voltear a ver lo lejos que ya se encontraba el muchacho.

-"Tu ve por ella! Yo me encargo del mocoso…"-se estiro a enormes cantidades de neblina.

Una pequeña abertura se abrió para el en el suelo, Izuku podía ver como por detrás de donde se encontraba la castaña, la gemela de este portal le esperaba. Un proyectil de papel intento cogerle antes de que este intentara entrar, sus ojos se fijaron en el tipo de los codos raros, parecía que ninguno se había percatado a un de la existencia del otro portal, todos estaban concentrados en lo que tenían enfrente.

Una pequeña risilla se le escapó al ver como el tipo grande con traje de luchador venía con todo lo que tenía a enfrentársele, sin perder más tiempo… Izuku se adentró de un salto al delgado tele transportador, esquivando el golpe que se le venía fácilmente.

-"C-chicos…!"-llamo de inmediato al resto Uraraka, su plan de querer tocar el metal que estaba entre la neblina morada fue arruinado.  
-"Lo tengo!"-giro rápido a lanzarle más de su papel Sero. Sato corría lo más rápido que podía para regresar a ayudarlos.

A pesar de que ninguno de sus disparos le acertaban, el peliverde no pudo encontrar momento para poder acercarse por culpa de los interminables intentos de capturarle. El mastodonte de labios carnosos cada vez se acercaba más y el aún seguía sin poder moverse.

Tendría que arriesgarse un poco…

-"Te atrape!"-sonrió victorioso Sero, después de muchos intentos este por fin logro aprisionar con sus bandas al villano-"Ven aquí!"-lo jalo con fuerza hacia sí.

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de ser envuelto como momia, Izuku rompió las bandas con sus pequeñas navajas especiales para estas ocasiones. El rostro de horror en el pelinegro no duro mucho gracias al golpe que recibió en su sien por el bastón del peliverde, dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Maldito…!"-rugió por detrás de el Sato, el que le cubriera su sombra le ayudo a esquivar el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

 _Debo tener cuidado…_ pensó al ver como uno de los golpes del muchacho podía agrietar el suelo. Toda preocupación e intimidación que tenía por el chico se desvaneció al notar su postura de pelea y su gesto furioso, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar la diferencia de experiencia.

Otro poderoso golpe fue dirigido a su rostro, sin embargo, Izuku solo tuvo que agacharse hasta quedar de cuchillas para evitarlo, su arma que había contraído la volvió a activar apuntándole a la quijada de su oponente. La fuerza del impacto aturdió al joven, un simple corte horizontal con su arma en las piernas del estudiante fue más que suficiente para hacerlo caer con una sonora caída al suelo.

Su vista ahora se fijó en las dos féminas por detrás de él, como ya había previsto antes de venir, Mina se encontraba aterrada y temblorosa. No tendría nada de qué preocuparse ahora, lo único que tendría que hacer es drogar a Uraraka y su trabajo estaría hecho.

Pero el peliverde no contaría con que a su pelirosa compañera se le diera de hacerse el héroe.

-"Si te a-acercas te l-lanzare ácido oíste?!"-le apunto con un puñado de sustancia en su mano, a pesar de que estuviera temblando su rostro estaba determinado.

No quería hacerle daño, no le tomaría ni un minuto dejarla contra el suelo inconsciente como al resto… pero el cariño que le tenía le hacía difícil siquiera pensar en realizar tal cosa.

Sabía que no debía estar mezclándose sentimientos con su deber... su mentor le había repetido miles de veces que crear lazos sentimentales con otras personas solo te hacían crear más debilidades y formas de que tus enemigos se aprovechen de ti. Sin embargo… como poder golpearla a ella?

"Un solo mundo" uno honesto y justo, eso era en lo que creía Stain... si ese era el caso. Entonces estaría haciendo mal al golpear a su amiga.

No iba a hacerlo.

-"Ve Iida!"-la voz de Uraraka le saco de sus pensamientos. Ver como la base de Kurogiri era mandada al cielo le alarmo.  
-"Maldición…!"-guardando de inmediato su arma, Izuku opto por la manera menos violenta de quitarla de su camino-"Kurogiri! Portal!"-dijo antes de que este pierda rango.

Sabía que Mina no iba a lanzarle el ácido, así que el peliverde aprovecho que sus manos estaban unidas para atarlas rápidamente con su hilo, luego basto un leve empujón para dejarla tirada por unos segundos. Sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección de la castaña, no había tiempo para sofisticadas inyecciones… tendría que ser a la antigua.

-"N-no te acerques…!"-le grito en un intento desesperado de pararle la castaña. Sus manos se estiraron en su dirección como intentando empujarle.

Un pequeñísimo portal que cada vez se hacía más pequeño se le apareció a unos cuantos metros de su costado. No iba a alcanzarlo… tenía que escoger.

Frenando bruscamente, el peliverde se lanzó con todo lo que tuvo al diminuto círculo morado, desapareciendo justo a tiempo antes de que este se cerrara.

-"Rayos…"-el color del pavimento en el que cayo le indico que estaba de vuelta en la plaza. Luego de suspirar cansado, Izuku se irguió algo fatigado.

A lo lejos este pudo observar como Shigaraki parecía analizar cada vez de más cerca de Eraser, el muchacho suponía que pronto el albino realizaría su movimiento. Decidiendo que ya había descansado suficiente, este se preparó para regresar a la zona montañosa, no sin antes asegurarse de que las ataduras del inconsciente rubio apoyado en la fuente estén bien apretadas.

-"Todo bien Kurogiri…?"-pregunto por su comunicador.  
-"El velocista logro escapar… no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que pida refuerzos…"-informo.  
-"Cuanto crees nos quede?"-cuestiono.  
-"Calculo que de quince a veinte o veinticinco"-respondió.  
-"Es más que suficiente…"-se acomodó su máscara-"A la zona montañosa"-volteo a ver a una parte del bar tender.

Un portal mucho más grande que el anterior se materializo frente suyo. Su estamina comenzaba a agotarse… necesitaba terminar esto rápido.

-"Oh, perfecto"-hablo un sujeto con mascara de calavera apenas este llego al lugar-"Con tu ayuda será más fácil matar a estas mocosas…"-se trono los dedos.

De donde había salido este tipo? Que acaso no habían derrotado a todos? Y lo más importante de todo… por que no se estaban defendiendo?

Su aparición volvió a provocarle un escalofrió a Momo, la pelivioleta alado suyo trago saliva nerviosa, la situación había empeorado con la llegada del tipo enmascarado. Todo lo que le había costado calmar a su compañero fue para nada ahora que el había vuelto… que debería hacer?

-"No vamos a matarlas"-hablo Izuku-"La liga las necesita vivas"-informo firme.  
-"Que dices…? Estas bromeando no amigo?"-se mostró enojado el villano-"Estas perras le dieron una paliza a mis amigos y te crees que voy a dejarlas ir así nada más…!?"-electricidad emano de su cuerpo.

Kyouka decidió no moverse, lo que sea que este subiendo entre ambos villanos… parecía no terminaría con un final feliz.

-"No permitiré que las mates…"-un tubo fue descolgado de la parte trasera de su cinturón.  
-"No puedes detenerme!"-pequeñas descargas fueron emanando del sujeto hasta concentrarse en la palma de su mano.

El peliverde no tardo en plantar el pararrayos en el suelo y prepararse para acabar con el rebelde. Una descarga dirigida hacia él fue desviada hasta impactar con el pararrayos evitando así ser electrificado.

La sorpresa de haber fallado dejo desconcertado al sujeto, un limpio golpe en su estómago le hizo retorcerse para luego recibir otro en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. La mirada del enmascarado ahora se concentró en las dos chicas, por cómo estas se encontraban abrazadas entre si… Izuku se fue acercando con naturalidad y confianza hacia ellas.

Estando a solo unos cuantos pasos de ellas, el muchacho pronto se encontró impulsado de golpe hasta chocar contra la dura pared rocosa del lugar, la pelivioleta había conectado sus amplificadores en secreto esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Pelivioleta y pelinegra se acercaron lentamente al inerte cuerpo del enmascarado.

Kyouka estiro sus amplificadores para palpar al villano… y no hubo respuesta.

-"Parece que esta noqueado… puedes crear algo para amarrarlo?"-cuestiono un poco más segura y calmada.  
-"S-si…"-aún se sentía algo nerviosa la pelinegra, a pesar de esto logro crear unas resistentes sogas para amarrar.

Con ayuda de sus amplificadores esta logro sentar al inconsciente muchacho, en el momento en que esta giro para recibir el objeto de su compañera, Izuku activo el pequeño emisor en una de sus manos. Inmediatamente un inmenso dolor le obligo a la pelivioleta a llevarse sus manos a sus orejas, sus gritos de dolor alarmaron a Momo quien nuevamente se sintió intimidada por el aun despierto enmascarado.

Tragándose el miedo que tenía como saliva en su garganta, la pelinegra se armó de valor para intentar atacar al golpeado villano.

-"No te m-muevas…"-le apunto con su cañón oculto por debajo de su manga. Al ver el arma de fuego, a la muchacha no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

Izuku tenía suerte que nadie sabía que sus municiones no eran letales.

-"No i-intentes crear nada…"-se podía notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por su voz débil.  
-"No… no t-te saldrás con la t-tuya…"-intento persuadir al villano.

Le dolía la espalda… todo el cuerpo en general, se tenía merecido esto y mucho más. De entre todos los momentos que tenía en su vida para redimirse, el muchacho había escogido este para ponerse a reflexionar por milésima vez.

Y a pesar de estar pasando por tanto física y mentalmente… Izuku siguió con su deber de amarrar a la pelivioleta que ahora se encontraba desmayada de tanto dolor.

-"Que v-vas a hacernos? Que hiciste c-con mi c-compañero…"-siguió buscando información.  
-"Vas a h-hablar o…"-se levantó a duras penas luego de asegurar haber amarrado bien a la joven-"…vas a intentar h-hacer algo por salvar a tu amiga…?"-activo su arma.

Podía ver la duda en sus ojos a pesar de estar literalmente diciéndole que haga lo que supuestamente había venido a estudiar, en su cabeza el peliverde podía ver los ojos de Stain mirándole sanguinarios… como tratando de decirle que haga lo que él le enseño que hiciera en estos casos.

Tras esperar unos segundos más, la joven por fin creo su propio bastón y se lanzó al ataque.

A pesar de encontrarse en mal estado, la pelinegra demostró no ser rival para el mucho más experimentado y entrenado muchacho. Sus ataques no solo eran débiles y predecibles, sino que también eran torpes e fáciles de parar, incluso un completo inexperto en manejo de armas podía detener con sus propias manos el chiste al que Momo llamaba corte.

-"Te sobreestime…"-dijo en voz alta en vez de en su cabeza Izuku. Sus palabras causaron incertidumbre en la muchacha.

Aburrido de su ridícula forma de pelear, el peliverde se esforzó un poco en un combo que comenzaba con levantar a la fuerza los brazos de su oponente, le seguía un pisotón a una rodilla para que se arrodille y entonces para asegurarse su oponente no tuviera oportunidad. Como una fuerte polea lanzaría lejos su arma dejándolo o en este caso… dejándola a su merced.

Por unos momentos el muchacho solo se le quedo viendo, completamente derrotada y sin más que hacer… indefensa y asustada de lo que se venía. Su imagen por alguna razón... le causo repugnancia.

El rostro maniaco de su mentor se apareció como flashback en su cabeza.

-"No tienes lo necesario…"-sus palabras eran las mismas que las de Stain-"…para ser un héroe"-el agarre en su vara se intensifico.

La asustada Momo solo apretó sus dientes con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus cerrados ojos esperando lo peor… pero el dolor de un golpe nunca llego.

La sensación de estar siendo atada no era del todo reconfortante, aun así la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que por lo menos viviría un día más. Más le dolió las palabras del enmascarado villano que lo fuerte con lo que era silenciada y aprisionada con las sogas que ella misma había creado

-"Kurogiri… portal…"-dijo entre jadeos. Una abertura se abrió al cabo de unos segundos-"No te resistas…"-le advirtió al notar cierto forcejeo.

Arrastrando por el piso a la pelivioleta, Izuku lanzo sin mucho cuidado a la muchacha al oscuro círculo morado, su mirada se fijó ahora en la pelinegra con forma de oruga por detrás suyo. Podía notar como esta intentaba crear con sutileza algo filudo que le ayude a escapar… _que imprudente…_

-"Recomiendo no te muevas una vez crucemos…"-la llevo en uno de sus hombros con algo de esfuerzo-"…sigue mis consejos si no quieres terminar hecha polvo"-advirtió.

Una vez ya de regreso a la plaza, el peliverde fue recibido con otra escena bastante deplorable y negativa para los héroes. Ver a Eraser ser sometido por el monstruoso Noumu era aterradoramente aliviador, sin el experto profesional y con Trece en iguales o peores condiciones… el resto de estudiantes no tendría oportunidad alguna.

-"Debemos ir yéndonos… los refuerzos llegaran en cualquier momento"-hablo el muchacho una vez este dejo a la joven con el resto.  
-"Tu no tomas las decisiones aquí mocoso…"-le ignoro y prosiguió con disfrutar ver del profesional sufrir-"…yo decido si irnos o no…"-por el rabillo de sus ojos este vio a dos alumnos no muy lejos de donde estaba.

El peliverde también percibió a los dos espectadores que creían ser ignorados por ellos, Tsuyu Asui y Minoru Mineta… el último le saco una sonrisa. El destino parecía comenzar a sonreírle nuevamente, el nitrógeno líquido de su mochila fue descubierto y bien sostenido por sus manos.

-"El de la cabeza rara es mío..."-le susurro al albino.  
-"Antes de irnos…"-un gesto maniaco se formó en su rostro-"…vamos a aplastar algo de su orgullo como símbolo de la paz!"-tomo carrera.

Dando lo poco que le quedaba de energía, Izuku también corrió en dirección al pequeño joven. Albino y peliverde extendieron sus manos para atrapar a sus respectivos objetivos, el muchacho sabía lo que pasaría una vez las manos de Shigaraki tocaran a la chica de apariencia de rana… pero a este punto de su vida ya poco le causaba pena o tristeza.

Se había vuelto más frio a la fuerza, ver como su mentor aniquilaba a los centenares de héroes enfrente de sus ojos le había vuelto insensible. Recordaba haber sido reacio las primeras veces, siempre intentando cambiar la decisión de su maestro con palabras… solo para luego crear una abertura que lo deje abatirlo.

Más eso no nunca sucedió y sus ojos tuvieron que presenciar el acto de quitar vida una y otra vez. No importaba cuanto luchara… el resultado siempre era igual.

A tan solo centímetros de poder rosearle todo el nitrógeno al lagrimeante muchacho, una banda se amarro con fuerza de su brazo y le jalo hacia atrás, todo el recipiente que tenía lleno del líquido fue desperdiciado en una parte del agua en el que se encontraban. Mineta se había salvado por un pelo…

-"Tsk… en verdad eres genial…"-volteo un poco su cabeza Shigaraki-"…Eraser Head…"-le menciono.

El colosal Noumu rompió la venda que desprendía del pelinegro de un mordisco, liberando al peliverde. Seguidamente el monstruo aplasto al herido profesor contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Demonios…!"-maldijo Izuku, antes de que este siquiera volvería a concentrarse en el estudiante. Un fuerte y sonoro latigazo húmedo le azoto en el rostro… desenmascarándole.  
-"No quiero mojarme… supongo que hoy no les tocaba morir"-hablo monótono Shigaraki, viendo alejarse al par de salto en salto.

Sus manos buscaron con desesperación su casco, más el tiempo que se tardó en quitarse un guante que había quedado pegado con una de las bolas pegajosas del pequeñín le retraso demasiado. Y entonces el ruido de algo pesado ser derribado le detuvo en donde estaba.

-"Ah… parece que tendremos un _continue_ …"-hablo Shigaraki. La impotente figura de All might se hizo presente.

Hasta que había llegado, ya era hora de retirarse.

-"Kurogiri! Voy a llevarme a estos tres! Abre un porta-"-la sensación de estar siendo cargado le paro-"…q-que…?"-de un momento a otro este se encontró lejos de la plaza.

Que había pasado? Acaso había sido tele transportado por una abertura creada en sus pies? No podía ser… porque si ese era el caso…

Entonces por qué All might estaba dándole la espalda sin haberlo golpeado o noqueado?

-"No te muevas jovencito… quédate donde estas o terminaras igual que esos rufianes"-señalo al abatido ejercito de villanos que hace tan solo unos segundos estaban vivitos y coleando.

El aura que emanaba el hombre le dejo inmóvil, sus piernas no le respondieron hasta que este volvió a desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-"Hmm! Hmm!"-comenzó a revolverse la cautiva pelinegra. El peliverde solo se quedó quieto mientras pensaba… su máscara se encontraba muy lejos… era su fin.

Entonces el escándalo que estaba haciendo la atada estudiante le dio una idea. La cinta que le había pegado en su boca fue quitada permitiéndole hablar, mas Izuku no le permitió hacer algún movimiento extraño apuntándole con su cañón oculto por segunda vez.

-"Créame un casco!"-exigió apurado.  
-"N-nunca crearía algo para un-"-el cambio de objetivo de la mano del peliverde le hizo callar.  
-"Ahora…"-le apunto a sus dos compañeros inconscientes. Momo apretó su labios impotente al momento de crear lo que le pedía.

El casco era más pesado que lo normal, pero peor era nada. Tenía que prepararse para lo que sea que se le vendría… pero lo primordial era mantenerse incognito a toda costa. Su comunicador se había quedado en su anterior casco, eso significaba que estaba solo.

-"Perdiste!"-le grito la muchacha-"Solo ríndete! Ya no te queda…"-sus palabras fueron cortadas por el repentino sentimiento de estar siendo inyectada con algo.  
-"Ya he tenido suficiente contigo…"-era su última vacuna, las anteriores ya habían sido gastadas en el rubio y la pelivioleta.

Tenia que buscar una forma… aun no podia rendirse! A pesar de que su cuerpo este dolido y cansado, debía exigirse mas alla de sus limites para salir de esta.

-"Te tengo!"-la familiar voz de Kirishima se escucho a un costado suyo. Su puño endurecido fue esquivado a duras penas por el peliverde.  
-"Venganza maldito!"-ni siquiera este habia terminado de erguirse del salto para esquivar el golpe de su compañero. Un furioso rubio salio de la nada listo para atacarle.

La explosión que le cayo de lleno en su rostro y parte de su pecho le dejo sin audición por unos segundos. Tembloroso y tambaleante el muchacho intento levantarse… mas sus esfuerzos serian frenados por un abrumador frio que iria congelándole hasta quedar erguido y aprisionado en un pilar de hielo.

Solo su cabeza quedo libre de todo el hielo que le había rodeado.

-"Así se hace!"-levanto sus brazos triunfante el pelirrojo.  
-"No necesitaba su ayuda para acabar con el…"-gruño molesto Bakugou.  
-"Este no parece ser uno más del montón…"-se acercó a verle con detenimiento un muchacho de cabello bicolor-"…se ve peligroso"-le vio escéptico.  
-"Y qué hacemos con el ahora…?"-pregunto Kirishima.  
-"Lo matamos…"-empezó a crear pequeñas explosiones el rubio. En su rostro una sonrisa malévola.  
-"Cuáles son tus objetivos?"-inicio su interrogación Todoroki.

Ya había perdido… había sido derrotado. Su fuerza no había sido lo suficiente y este era el precio que tenía que pagar por su debilidad.

Podía jurar ver el rostro de Stain verle con desprecio en su cabeza.

-"Te hice pregunta"-su mano emano aire frio.  
-"Tu eres el héroe…"-dijo cabizbajo-"…ya deberías haberlo deducido…"-le miro a los ojos desafiante.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle, el peliverde decidió darles a conocer todos los errores que estaban cometiendo actualmente.

-"Por cierto, que clase de héroe es asesino? Lo digo porque si me mantienes congelado mis células van a ir muriendo… y en vez de preocuparte por cuales son mis planes, deberías estar preocupándote más por lo que les hice a tus amigos de por allá y lo mal que lo debe estar pasando tu profesor"-apunto con su cabeza al trio y al profesional que ya empezaba a ser liberado y atendido por Kirishima.  
-"A que estás jugando…"-frunció el ceño Todoroki.  
-"Lo mismo pregunto…"-le vio desafiante por debajo de su casco.

Mientras que All might se enfrentaba a Noumu en una destructiva batalla… los jóvenes presentes dudaban de qué hacer con respecto al villano que habían capturado. Las palabras del enmascarado habían confundido aún más a los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes.

Entre los tres optaron por atarlo y darlo al resto de sus compañeros mientras ellos se dirigían a ayudar de alguna forma al símbolo de la paz. El problema ahora radicaba en que ninguno de los restantes estudiantes quería siquiera acercarse al encadenado villano.

Todos viéndolo con miedo o desconfianza.

Izuku solo esperaba que ya todo acabara… lo único que quería era ir a casa.

 **Una aclaración rápida:**

 **Algunos de ustedes dijeron en sus reviews que todo esto era acelerado y algo forzado, incluso uno dio a conocer un supuesto error. Para todos ustedes…**

 **Tranquilos, cuando escribo yo siempre me aseguro y mantengo a prioridad que no haya ningún hueco argumental sin sentido que confundan o estresen a mis lectores. Todo tiene un porque, absolutamente todo.**

 **Gracias por mostrar agrado por la historia, yo sinceramente estoy contento de poder escribir algo que había tenido ganas de hacer hace mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Consecuencias

**Capitulo tres: Consecuencias.**

Quizá a su antiguo yo, el fanático y saltarín niño de antes, le hubiera gustado ver a All might en vivo y en directo acabar con los malos de una manera fenomenal. El supuestamente imparable Noumu de Shigaraki termino no ser siendo un problema para el más grande héroe de la actualidad. Honestamente… esto era exactamente lo que Izuku se había esperado desde un principio.

Creer que una patata con esteroides pueda darle pelea al legendario héroe era como apostarle a un gusano en una pelea con un halcón.

El plan personal que había preparado antes, constaba en priorizar la captura de los estudiantes y dejar a la suerte del albino el asesinato de All might. Volverse con tres rehenes hubiera sido una victoria para ellos no importa de dónde lo vean, si tan solo le hubieran dado tiempo necesario para poder reaccionar… en estos momentos ya se encontraría en la comodidad de su cama, echándose una merecida siesta por todo por lo que había pasado.

De todas formas uno tenía que admitir que ver al héroe número uno en acción, fue algo único. La opacidad del hombre al momento de ponerse serio fue tal, que los escépticos y algo intimidados postulantes a héroes que le vigilaban, bajaron su guardia para concentrarse en la extraordinaria batalla de su profesor.

Hubiera acabado con cada uno de ellos si no hubiera estado amarrado hasta los dientes.

Entendía que por ser un villano deban tomar sus precauciones y todo… pero era necesario le envuelvan como momia hasta parecer una oruga? Lo fuerte que le habían apretado los nudos tampoco ayudaba, que acaso no podían reconocer a alguien derrotado cuando lo veían?

Izuku teorizaba que tal vez el chico de los codos lanza papel y el tipo alto de traje de luchador lo habían hecho como alguna forma de venganza por lo realizado antes. Sus ceños fruncidos y su actitud brusca los delataban, poner esa clase de sentimientos por en medio del oficio no era algo que un héroe haría… nuevamente la voz de su mentor pareció susurrarle al oído que los elimine una vez encuentre una manera de liberarse.

Pero pareciera que conste más se aferraba a la esperanza, la vida le ponía más duras las cosas.

Justo cuando parecía Shigaraki y Kurogiri iban a dar un último aliento para hacer polvo al héroe, el muchacho de los anteojos interviene junto a todos los demás profesores. Que mal…

Mina y Uraraka celebraron vivirían un día más con un adorable abrazo que Izuku no pudo evitar contemplar con una sonrisa. A pesar de que esto significaba que ahora tendría que vivir su vida en un reformatorio… se sentía agradecido y suertudo de poder haber visto a su querida compañera sonreír una última vez.

Su intensa mirada fue percibida por la sonriente pelirosa, el dorado de sus iris se le quedaron viendo sospechosos por uno segundos. Pareciera que ni teniendo un casco puesto este podría burlar los fuertes lazos de amistad que le unían con la joven.

-"Oigan! Que me dicen si lo desenmascaramos?"-señalo saltarina Mina. Izuku sintió su mundo desmoronarse.  
-"Que? Por qué haríamos eso?"-pregunto confundido Sero, el resto también tenía expresiones confundidas.  
-"No les da curiosidad? Saber quién les dio una paliza? Hehe"-rio divertida la pelirosa.  
-"Pero no sería eso como… quitarle su honor o algo así?"-Izuku vio como un ángel bajado del cielo a la castaña.  
-"Lo correcto sería esperar a que lleguen los profesores, ya ellos sabrán si quitarle el casco o no"-hablo Shoji. Todo el mundo asintió ante lo que dijo.  
-"Ohh por favor!"-se quejó con sus mejillas infladas la joven-"No va a hacerle daño a nadie!"-se acercó al villano para darle un toque en el casco-"Ven?"-sonrió.

De todos los momentos en los que su amiga se podía poner juguetona…

-"Supongo que no hay diferencia alguna"-analizo Satou.  
-"Yo también quiero saber quién es…"-se rasco la nuca avergonzada Uraraka.  
-"Ya que…"-dijo Sero.  
-"Genial!"-amplio su sonrisa Mina-"Veamos entonces… quien esta tras todo esto…"-sus manos tomaron el casco.

El peliverde por dentro intento sacudirse, más la fuerza que tenía su compañera fue superior esta vez. Todo termino, ya podía imaginarse el corazón roto de Mina al enterarse de que fue el quien casi se lleva a una de sus compañeras de clase y golpeo a otros dos.

Su rostro hizo un gesto de vergüenza e incertidumbre total al sentir empezar a ser despojado del protector…

-"Alto ahí jovencita"-la voz de un policía recién llegado hizo voltear a todo el mundo-"Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, por favor aléjese de ese criminal"-ordeno.

Salvado por la campana! Izuku dejo salir un profundo suspiro de alivio, por fin todo había acabado con la llegada de estos hombres. No más emboscadas a héroes, no más identidades falsas y duros entrenamientos… por fin podría ser el mismo.

Dentro de un reformatorio… pero aun así era algo.

Lo único que le molesto de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo actualmente, fueron las pesadas compresoras que le pusieron en todo su cuerpo.

 **Luego**

Por qué ver a un niño realizar este tipo de actividades le era sorpresivo a los federales? Hoy en día había gente despiadada con el boom de los quirks y esto les parecía insólito?

Qué tontería…

-"Si no cooperas con nosotros, la pena será mucho peor hijo…"-le dijo uno de los dos policías que habían en el pequeño cuarto de interrogatorio al que le habían traído.  
-"Ya les dije todo lo que se… no tengo más que brindarles…"-sus palabras eran honestas.  
-"Basura!"-grito uno de los presentes-"Dinos con quien trabajas o si no…!"-el mayor de todos le detuvo.  
-"Escucha hijo… lo que nos dijiste no nos ha sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora… tu nombre ni siquiera figura en los registros"-le vio preocupado.

Izuku solo permaneció en silencio, sus ojos viendo el suelo. Las esposas que tenía en sus manos le sirvieron como distracción en lo que esperaba a que estos hombres se cansaran de perder su tiempo.

-"Alguien de tu edad no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas… que fue lo que te hizo tomar este camino?"-pregunto el mayor.  
-"Yo nunca tome este camino"-frunció el ceño enojado el peliverde. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza encima de la mesa en la que descansaban.

Antes de que alguno de los dos policías contestase, la enorme puerta de hierro del cuarto se abrió. Un rostro familiar pero algo más maduro apareció.

-"Yo me encargare de ahora en adelante caballeros, gracias por su apoyo"-el hombre sonrió amigable antes de abrirles paso para que se retirasen. Naomasa Tsukauchi había llegado.

El pelinegro dejo en la mesa un montón de portafolios rellenos a mas no poder de hojas. Izuku tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-"Hola Izuku, ha pasado un tiempo"-busco de entre sus papeles un recorte de periódico-"Once años para ser exactos"-le mostro un anuncio de periódico en el que aparecía el de pequeño.

El peliverde solo trago saliva ante el título de PERDIDO en el noticiario.

-"Te escondiste muy bien debo admitir"-soltó una risa-"Cambiarte repetidas veces de lugar e inscribirte a diferentes escuelas con diferentes nombres fue todo un reto de investigación"-se rasco su mentón.

Fotos tomadas a escondidas de él pasando por diferentes lugares, con distintos uniformes y con edad en ascenso le sorprendió de ver. Afiches de matrículas de cada una de las escuelas en las que estuvo también habían ha montón.

-"Pero ahora por fin te encontré…"-le miro sonriente-"…y no fue gracias a mi seguimiento"-suspiro-"Voy a ser honesto contigo Izuku, hubiera preferido enterarme que moriste o huiste del país a saber en lo que te convertiste"-le miro serio.  
-"No tengo por qué seguir escuchan-"  
-"Si yo tuve que rezar por escuchar algo acerca de ti, cualquier cosa…"-enfatizo en las dos últimas palabras-"…me parece justo que tú me escuches ahora"-afilo sus ojos.

Encontrarse con este tipo era como enfrentarse a su triste pasado… y eso a Izuku no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Estas en la cuerda floja Izuku, lo que hiciste fue terriblemente grave comparado al resto de los involucrados"-le vio analítico-"Tres estudiantes drogados, uno de ellos con serios problemas de audición y otra con muestras de un posible trauma psicológico…"-cerro los ojos dolorosamente-"Atentado contra otros dos… en total son cuatro los que ahora se encuentran inseguros de volver a tocar U.A… debes sentirte orgulloso verdad?"-dijo sarcástico.

Si tan solo supiera lo insignificante de sus acciones comparado a todo lo que había hecho y había sido cómplice junto a su maestro…

-"Los padres de una de las alumnas que atacaste… Momo Yaoyorozu si no me equivoco, están a punto de lograr que U.A cierra sus puertas para siempre"-silbo asombrado-"Con todo esto ocurriendo allá afuera, debe sentirse bien estar en este lugar tan calmado verdad?"-sonrió.  
-"Que es lo que quiere?"-fue al grano Izuku.  
-"Yo? Nada, cero, por mí y te mandaría al reformatorio al que tanto estas esperando ser llevado o me equivoco?"-le vio inocente.  
-"Entonces por qué me dice todo esto?"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Por qué pensé que el pequeño niño fanático de los héroes saldría de ahí…"-señalo su pecho-"…y lloraría lo que se supone debió haber llorado hace años"-explico.

 _Llorando no vas a conseguir nada!_ Las palabras de Stain aun sonaban en su cabeza, los coscorrones en su cabeza también fueron recordados. Su mentor había sido duro con su lado sensible, obligándolo a reprimir todos esos sentimientos grises y melancólicos hasta convertirles en nada.

-"Solo dígame que debo h-hacer…"-incluso ahora le era difícil soltar una lagrima… y eso le era triste a Izuku.  
-"U.A va a soltar un proyecto definitivo que demuestre al mundo entero que aún sigue siendo líder en la formación de futuros héroes"-informo.  
-"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo…?"-pregunto confundido.  
-"Ese proyecto eres tu Izuku…"-saco de sus bolsillos un sobre-"…bienvenido a U.A"

 **El peor de los enemigos**

Aun estando ya vestido con su nuevo uniforme, Izuku se negaba a creer que estaría a solo minutos de entrar a U.A por la puerta grande. Esto debería ser una pesadilla… no podía ser real.

Lo último que quería en su desgraciada vida era ser usado como conejillo de indias, sin embargo aquí se encontraba, sirviéndole a la academia para ayudar a dar publicidad y buena fama a su reputación destruida. A penas le den lápiz y papel, el peliverde no perdería más tiempo y se pondría a planificar un plan de escape de los dormitorios en los que le habían metido.

Odiaba tener un trato especial, detestaba que la gente le sonría sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Su conversación con el director Nedzu de hace unos días atrás fue recordada, las palabras serias y alentadoras del roedor no hicieron más que enfurecerle más de lo que ya estaba. De verdad creía que a estas alturas podía ser un héroe? Y se supone que debían creer que este pequeñín era una de las mentes más listas del mundo?

En que santo juicio un principal pondría al malhechor que aterro a sus estudiantes a estudiar junto a ellos?! Como era siquiera posible que los medios vean esto como algo bueno para empezar a erradicar la villanía en la sociedad?

Es que acaso nadie pensaba realmente en la seguridad de los estudiantes? Izuku no dudaría en romper uno que otro hueso si era necesario en su proceso de fuga. Pero maldita sea todas las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado los listos docentes.

Vigilancia y guardia personal en las noches, esposas en sus manos cada que tenga que salir a tener clases, absoluta confiscación de cualquier tipo de arma en su poder… en pocas palabras, estaba desnudo. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo no estaba del todo desarrollado, eran con sus armas que Izuku se volvía un alto peligro para los que le rodeaban.

Su palabra parecía tampoco no tener valor alguno para los superiores, el único pedido que había hecho, que era obtener una máscara o casco que le proteja su identidad le fue negado casi instantáneamente. Ha este punto el peliverde ya se había resignado a poder verle a los ojos a Mina y Kirishima…

Todo esto era ridículo, el uniforme, la mochila y la limosina en la que le habían traído a la entrada del instituto.

El intimidante profesional Bloodking que desde ahora en adelante se encargaría de vigilarle le miraba estoico teniendo suma concentración en cada movimiento que realizara. Tenía que darle su mérito a la academia, el show que habían armado para mostrarle a la prensa que todo estaba bajo control pareciera daría resultado.

-"Si intentas algo ahí afuera… yo personalmente controlare tu cuerpo para que marches como un buen soldado…"-hablo estricto.

Si bien le habían informado, este profesor fue uno de los tantos que dijeron que no a la iniciativa del principal. Ahora eran dos los que estaban en contra de su voluntad en el auto.

Las puertas se abrieron y entonces los flashes de las cámaras y el molesto bullicio de la prensa le provocaron dolor en sus oídos. Incluso a estas horas de la mañana las personas se podían levantar solo para presenciar un absurdo desfile hacia la entrada.

Preguntas cayeron como gotas de agua en un diluvio sobre el peliverde, la bulla no sonaba a nada y era inentendible para el muchacho. Junto al profesional, Izuku camino cabizbajo hacia la entrada que luego se cerró estruendosamente tras de él. Tanto escándalo para nada…

-"Te hare un rápido recorrido, no quiero preguntas hasta que terminemos"-comenzó a movilizarse el mayor.

Mientras ambos caminaban a paso firme, las miradas de incertidumbre y sorpresa de los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar a cualquier lugar por el que pasaran. Los susurros y los gestos de inseguridad también eran algo frecuente… Izuku no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

El tiempo paso y el timbre toco, Bloodking se movió a paso apresurado hacia lo que ahora debería acostumbrarse a llamar clase. Las grandes puertas del aula 1-A le causaron un poco de sorpresa.

Ya había llegado la hora de verle la cara a la mismísima muerte… o más bien momia.

-"Llegan tarde…"-hablo monótono lo que parecía ser Eraser Head.  
-"No calcule bien el tiempo, te encargo al… niño"-dijo antes de emprender marcha a su propia clase el albino.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre profesor y alumno, los ojos aburridos del pelinegro se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos. A pesar de estar vendado a mas no poder, Izuku sentía que aun así seria todo un desafía derrotar al profesional.

-"A la mínima muestra de hostilidad serás abatido, entendiste?"-sus cabellos levitaron.  
-"Si"-contesto obediente, no tenía caso intentar escapar estando en un edificio lleno de profesionales, su huida seria estando en los dormitorios.  
-"Di tu nombre completo y luego siéntate en un sitio vacío"-ordeno el pelinegro.  
-"Que hay de esto?"-levanto sus manos esposadas.  
-"Te las quitare cuando hayas hecho lo que te dije"-se dio media vuelta-"Entra"-le hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

Luego de un sonoro suspiro, Izuku se adentró al salón con la mirada baja. Casi instantáneamente todo el ruido de las conversaciones juveniles de los estudiantes cesaron. Un silencio fúnebre se apodero de los extrañados postulantes a héroe.

-"Midoriya?"-le menciono confundido y algo contento Kirishima-"Que estás haciendo aquí hermano?"-se quiso levantar para saludarle personalmente.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco una vez vio las esposas en las manos de su amigo, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-"Me llamo Izuku Midoriya…"-dijo monótono, sus ojos seguían viendo al suelo.  
-"De ahora en adelante el será su nuevo compañero…"-hablo aburrido mientras le quitaba sus esposas al peliverde-"…si aún no lo captan, este tipo es el proyecto que U.A anuncio hace un tiempo"-lo libero.  
-"Estas jodiendome?!"-fue la primera en hablar Kyouka-"Este tipo atento con nuestras vidas hace algunos días y ahora tendremos que estudiar con el!?"-se levantó de su asiento furiosa.  
-"Sensei! Como presidente del aula, encuentro esta implementación totalmente errónea y exijo una reconsideración de los hechos!"-también se paró Iida.  
-"En verdad vamos a aceptar a un criminal como nuestro compañero?"-incluso Todoroki hablo con el ceño fruncido.

Y así el bullicio empezó en el aula, cada uno dando argumentos bastante sólidos para no permitirle la estadía al peliverde. Izuku no presto atención a ninguna de las quejas, sus ojos se concentraron en el rostro de su compañera pelirosa y pelirrojo. Mientras que Kirishima parecía haber viajado a un mundo completamente distinto para platicarse a sí mismo el dilema que se le había presentado… Mina parecía estar a punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sus ojos se posaron ahora en su antiguo amigo de la infancia, su actitud aburrida le era sorprendente de observar, conociéndolo, Izuku había apostado a que Katsuki le hubiera soltado una explosión en toda su cara al momento de volver a verlo. Su mirada se posó ahora en cierta pelinegra que le había estado observando escéptica desde su llegada.

Poco o nada le importaba la mirada de desprecio e indiferencia de Momo.

-"T-todo este tiempo… t-todas esas veces que dijiste estarías o-ocupado… era para s-salir a ser un villano…?"-sus palabras silenciaron a todas las demás voces.  
-"Midoriya… hermano, dime que no es cierto…"-le vio aun esperanzado en que todo esto era un malentendido.

Izuku solo permaneció en silencio, dentro de sí, sus sentimientos luchaban por salir a flote, sin embargo, las fuertes cadenas que su mentor le había implantado a la fuerza contenían implacablemente sus emociones. Quería llorar y pedirles perdón, arrodillarse y suplicar por una segunda oportunidad… más no podía.

-"Ashido…"-le llamo Aizawa viendo que la pelirosa se acercaba a paso apresurado al peliverde-"Ashido regresa a tu-"-se preparó para interceptarla, pero ninguna agresión se mostró.

La pelirosa giro a la derecha dirigiéndose a la salida, después de un sonoro portazo esta desapareció.

-"Sensei, permiso para salir a buscarla"-hablo de inmediato Kirishima.  
-"*sigh* Date prisa…"-accedió estresado. El muchacho le mando una mirada al peliverde antes de salir corriendo a por su amiga.  
-"Embustero…"-susurro Yaoyorozu, el silencio que se había formado por la escena permitió a Izuku escuchar sus resentidas palabras.  
-"Mediocre"-le devolvió fuerte y claro el recién llegado, no se encontraba de humor en estos momentos.  
-"Como te atreves…!"-se levantó desafiante la pelinegra, su orgullo había sido insultado por segunda vez por el mismo tipo. La bulla inundo el aula de nuevo.  
-"Ya basta!"-los ojos carmesí del profesor pareció iluminar todo el salón-"Si tienen alguna queja vayan a decirlas al director personalmente! De él fue la idea!"-perdió la paciencia.

Silencio absoluto fue acompañado con gestos arrugados y amargos, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Luego de indicarle al muchacho que se vaya a sentar, Aizawa empezó sus clases nuevamente.

El anuncio del festival deportivo del que les había estado hablando antes de la llegada del peliverde ayudo un poco a aliviar los aires en el salón. A diferencia de antes, ninguno hizo ruido alguno cuando el pelinegro anuncio que TODOS sin excepción alguna, participarían del evento.

Como ya se lo había esperado, Izuku almorzó solo en el receso, le fue raro comer sin compañía de sus dos compañeros… le hizo sentir más solo de lo que ya estaba.

Bueno… no estaba literalmente solo, la compañía del profesional controlador de sangre quien hacía de guardia no contaba como genuina adhesión. Las miradas llenas de inseguridad e incluso de miedo que le rodeaban no ayudaban a dejarlo comer en paz.

Para su buena suerte, el final de las tediosas clases fue más que bienvenida tras unas cuantas horas más de espera. En su camino a lo que sería una merecida tarde de descanso, el peliverde y su escolta se toparon con un rostro conocido.

Bakugou ya hacia esperándole en las puertas de los dormitorios con un rostro neutral, sus miradas chocaron y entonces un aire de sentimentalismo se formó entre ambos. La caminata lenta pero firme del rubio hacia el podía ser interpretada de todo tipo de formas… pero al final ninguna termino por coincidir con alguna de las alternativas que Izuku había pensado sucederían.

-"Lamento lo de tu madre"-paso justo alado suyo, ninguna muestra de hostilidad se mostró en ningún momento. El peliverde vio algo sorprendido a su viejo amigo.

Tal y como había ocurrido antes con el detective Naomasa, su lado sensible y afable de cuando era niño quiso salir de muy dentro de si. Cada que alguien de su pasado se le aparecía esto ocurría… no le gustaba recordar el dolor de la perdida.

-"Lamento lo de la invasión…"-se refirió al duro golpe en su rostro. El rubio detuvo su ida por unos segundos… y luego continúo.  
-"Ya es hora de que entres"-ignoro todo el intercambio Bloodking.

El refinado y amplio espacio que le habían dado no era su estilo, pero con tal de tener espacio para ejercitarse y una cama para dormir, Izuku podría vivir sin volverse loco. El anuncio del festival deportivo se le vino a su cabeza, las palabras de su mentor de que su momento de sembrar miedo en el mundo había llegado resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Ya no tiene poder sobre ti… no tienes por qué seguir haciéndole caso…_

Su mente decía algo pero su cuerpo innegablemente estaba llevándose al límite tal y como su maestro le había enseñado a hacerlo. Un bastón hecho de algunos tubos sacados del sistema de drenaje le sirvió como reemplazo de su principal arma, los pesados muebles que le habían otorgado también sirvieron a mantenerse fuerte.

Todo lo que le había ocurrido este día lo transformo en emociones negativas que le sirvieron como combustible para sus descargas de golpes con su báculo. La pena y vergüenza de haber decepcionado a sus dos amigos, la ira de la entrometida y resentida pelinegra que no había parado de verle con malos ojos todo el día y por último el sentimiento de soledad que sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al momento de comer solo.

Por ultimo estuvo el recuerdo del perdón de su amigo de la infancia, el recuerdo del innegable conmovedor acto fue recordado demasiado tarde. El refrigerador que había estado golpeando ya había quedado deforme y su arma ahora estaba hecha pedazos.

-"Festival deportivo…"-dijo entre jadeos el peliverde-"…ya que"-si iba a pasar el resto de su vida bajo el control de U.A. Lo mejor sería aprovechar lo más que pueda todo evento que le permita actuar con libertad en el aspecto guerrero.

En la pared más amplia fue colocada una nota con el título "festival deportivo" tenía mucho trabajo que hacer… y a muchos individuos que analizar.

 **El próximo será más largo, siento que hice bien al dejarlo aquí.**

 **Por si aún no lo saben, he abierto un Tumblr en el cual voy a publicar mis garabatos haha. Prioritariamente pienso dibujar escenas de "Odisea al amor" pero el resto de mis fics, incluyendo este, también serán ilustrados a su debido tiempo.**

 **Pueden copiar esto para darle un vistazo: evolveloveesp .tumblr .com (sin espacios)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Cambiando

**Capitulo cuatro: Cambiando**

Le seguía siendo sorprendente el hecho de que la escuela haya accedido a devolverle su arma. Quizá el que este puede desempeñarse de la mejor forma en el festival haya tenido algo que ver.

Sentir el familiar metal pesado en sus manos era como abrir su obsequio de navidad en noche buena. El rígido entrenamiento al que se había puesto a raya para este festival deportivo ahora le sería mucho más efectiva con su vieja y confiable acompañándole.

Pensar que le habían devuelto su arma tan fácilmente aun le causaba un poco de risa. El recuerdo del rostro de incertidumbre de la molesta pelinegra al ver como el objeto recaía en sus manos le causo un sentimiento de satisfacción indescriptible. El berrinche y el escándalo que la supuestamente siempre "cortes y educada" muchacha había hecho al ver con sus propios ojos como el arma que pudo haber acabado con su vida le era entregado a su verdugo por su propio profesor… fue sublime de observar.

Todo había ocurrido tan cotidianamente, que un desconocido poco o nada se hubiese sorprendido de lo rápido que fluyo todo.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo y en consecuencia de buscar una forma de alejarse de todo, Izuku empezó a pensar en diferentes cosas que le podrían alegrar el día. Después de descartar lo imposible, ejemplo seria poder conseguir el perdón de sus dos amigos o poder conseguir escapar de este lugar… la idea de si quiera recuperar su arma se le vino a la cabeza.

Sin nada que perder, el muchacho se acercó en silencio a su profesor de turno, quien en este caso fue su mismísimo tutor Eraserhead. Tras explicarle que volver a tener su arma en su poder le sería de gran ayuda en su entrenamiento, el mayor entro en duda si es que su petición podría ser siquiera juzgada.

Aizawa se retiró del salón en búsqueda del principal. Tras unos segundos de espera, Izuku pudo volver a ver su báculo y entonces todos los estudiantes que le habían estado ignorando fijaron su atención en el. El peliverde aún se preguntaba… habría el resto de los estudiantes reaccionado negativamente si es que Yaoyorozu no se hubiese puesto a discutir directamente con Eraser?

Probablemente si… pero aun así. El que una vez más la pelinegra se ponga de entrometida no hacía más que aumentar las ganas de Izuku de darle una lección. Ya llegaría el momento, por ahora solo debía seguir concentrándose en su entrenamiento.

Por como el viejo refrigerador al que había estado golpeando había sido reducido a una deforme pieza de arte contemporáneo, el peliverde se sentía listo físicamente para lo que sea. Pero ahora… con cuál de sus compañeros debería empezar su plan de explotación de debilidades?

 **Luego**

Hoy era el día, el que todos en su salón habían estado esperando con todas las ganas del mundo. Se podía sentir la emoción en el aire, ya solo quedaba unas cuantas horas más para que les den el aviso de dirigirse al estadio en el que competirían. Sin embargo... Izuku dudaba alguien siquiera pudiera salir del salón con toda la multitud que se había formado en su puerta.

Decenas de estudiantes de otros salones ya hacían bloqueándoles la salida murmurando y viéndoles curiosos.

Tener que soportar sus gestos de inseguridad y miedo en los recesos ya era suficiente molestia, pero tener que aguantarlas también en su propia clase era estresante. La mayoria de las miradas recaían en él y en el pequeño mini pasa tiempo que estaba realizando con su arma, no era algo realmente entretenido de mirar, que de sorprendente le veían a contraer y extraer un báculo controlando el tamaño dependiendo de cuan fuerte apretase?

Ver como Bakugou, quien era de los pocos que no le miraban o trataban negativamente, se hacía paso de entre toda la multitud a su típico estilo agresivo y cortante le ayudo a dejar de sentir tantas miradas bajo sus hombros. Un tal Shinsou del departamento general dio una aburrida declaración de guerra antes de la retirada del rubio y de una manera un tanto más escandalosa un peliplateado se presentó ante todos con la misma intención.

Poco o nada le importo a su amigo de la infancia que se fue a quien sabe dónde.

-"Hey"-la conocida voz de cierta pelirosa le hizo dar un respingo-"Puedo sentarme?"-pregunto con una leve sonrisa.  
-"C-claro…"-le miro anonadado, que Mina venga a hablarle tan de repente le sorprendió.  
-"Entonces… que cuentas?"-le vio casual.  
-"Uh…? N-nada supongo…"-le pareció extraña su pregunta  
-"Puedo…?"-señalo su bastón la pelirosa.  
-"Bueno…"-dudo por unos segundos-"…solo ten cuidado al-"-un fuerte golpe en su frente le cayó de lleno al momento que Mina oprimió el mango.  
-"Pff… l-lo siento! No fue mi intención…"-le fue inevitable reír a la joven.  
-"Esta b-bien! Me paso antes…"-sonrió Izuku. Todo esto le parecía irreal, necesitaba saber el porqué de su repentino interés en él.

Para su mala suerte… alguien se había hecho paso entre la multitud de la entrada en su búsqueda. Alguien muy bien conocido por él.

-"All might…"-susurro al ver al enorme hombre agacharse para poder meter su cabeza al aula.  
-"Joven Midoriya, acompáñame unos minutos"-le hizo señas con su mano.  
-"Nos vemos s-supongo…"-se fue de prisa el peliverde. Mina solo se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Los ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en la nada por unos segundos, fue necesario que Kirishima le sacuda un poco para que esta regresa al mundo real.

-"Como te fue?"-cuestiono serio.  
-"Tenias razón"-hablo sin voltear a verle-"No sabía con quién estaba hablando…"-se sintió dolida.

Kirishima solo suspiro triste, le hubiera gustado no haber estado en lo cierto esta vez. Le hubiera gustado saber que su amigo no había sido solo una mentira todo este tiempo…

 **Con All might**

De todas las estupideces que le habían dicho en toda su vida, las palabras del símbolo de paz se llevaban el premio a las más absurda de todas.

-"Debes estar bromeando"-dijo entre risillas el muchacho.  
-"Para nada"-levanto su puño el héroe-"El propio principal me pidió te diera este mensaje personalmente para que veas lo serio que es!"-sonrió como siempre lo hacía.  
-"No voy a hacerlo, ninguna de sus peticiones"-dio su respuesta fuerte y claro-"Ni discurso de inicio de ceremonia, ni nada de lo que me dijo"-se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.  
-"Olvide decirte…"-levanto su índice el héroe-"…si es que te esfuerzas en el torneo, te recompensaremos dándote más libertades"-Isuzu paro en seco.  
-"Como cuáles?"-cuestiono interesado.  
-"Solo te diré una"-su sonrisa se ensancho-"Podrás salir a las calles nuevamente"-le miro a los ojos.

Una llama de determinación se encendió en Izuku.

 **Minutos antes de la ceremonia.**

El cuarto de espera debería llamarse el cuarto de la tensión, el espeso aire que se respiraba era abrumador. Se podía ver la acometividad en el rostro de cada uno de los estudiantes, en unos más que otros claro está. La intensa mirada de cierto joven de cabello bicolor comenzaba a incomodarle un poco al peliverde…

…y el gesto "enojado" de cierta pelinegra no hacía más que causarle cierto humor.

En verdad que esa tal Yaoyorozu era terrible en el papel de rival. Si quiera estaba consciente que para él no era más que alguien más del montón? Haciendo eso a un lado, la seria conversación de sus dos amigos le causaba intriga como ninguna otra. Algo le decía a Izuku que él era el tema de conversación entre la pelirosa y pelirrojo.

Las sutiles miradas que ambos le mandaban de vez en cuando lo comprobaban.

-"Están todos listos?"-entro al cuarto Iida.

Era una pena no poder usar su arma hasta que llegue el momento, hubiera sido de gran ayuda tener su bastón desde el principio. No solo le hacía sentir más seguro, sino que también le servía como base para toda su movilidad. Con sus pensamientos puestos en lo que pudo haber sido de tener su báculo, el peliverde no se percató en su caminata hacia la salida que Todoroki se le había puesto en medio.

-"Midoriya"-su voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Izuku se detuvo sorprendido de tenerlo enfrente.  
-"Necesitas algo?"-pregunto extrañado del por qué su interés en él.  
-"Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la invasión?"-afilo sus ojos-"Pues esta vez voy a demostrarte lo equivocado que estas venciéndote en este evento"-se vio hostil.

 _Una declaración de guerra…_ dijo mentalmente el peliverde, no importaba lo que el muchacho le dijera, ya dependería del destino quien sea el ganador. Sin embargo, a diferencia del confiado y arrogante joven de dos quirks, Izuku ya había previsto esto y mucho más días atrás.

-"Ya veo"-fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar de largo. Por un momento Izuku creyó haber sentido un cambio de clima a su alrededor… quizá fue solo su imaginación.

 **Ceremonia de entrada**

Se supone que eran héroes, no supermodelos haciendo una pasarela. Esto y muchos otros pensamientos similares pasaron por su cabeza al momento que todo el alumnado se dirigió a paso firme al medio del estadio. El sujeto de acento francés le causo un poco de repugnancia y disgusto de observar, después de mucho tiempo de dejar de pensar en su mentor… el recuerdo de su purgación a los farsantes recorrió todo su cuerpo como una anaconda estrujándole sin piedad.

Ni siquiera Mina, quien era la más saltarina y energética se mostró tan entusiasmada al escuchar los aplausos y gritos de emoción del público. Una fugaz imagen de él ejecutando a golpes al rubio lanza láseres paso por su mente… raro.

Aunque había leído grandes cosas acerca de Midnight como héroe, el hecho de que esta se desenvuelve como toda una mujerzuela rompecorazones para el público nuevamente le hizo recordar la misión que le había impuesto su maestro. Un tic nervioso le dio en su ojo al imaginarse usar el látigo que la heroína usaba para ahorcarla hasta la muerte.

Odiaba tener que recordar todo lo relacionado a Stain… odiaba tener simpatía por su ideología al ver héroes como estos frente a él.

Ni siquiera cuando Bakugou creo una cómica pero razonable escena, considerando su actitud y metas, Izuku se inmuto por los abucheos del resto de estudiantes. El rubio siempre había sido competitivo… no había nada de que sorprenderse de su parte.

Una carrera de obstáculos seria a lo que primero serian puestos a prueba, por cómo era U.A, Izuku no pensaba bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo al momento la competencia inicie. Escuchar y observar como algunos de los alumnos charlaban felices de la vida sobre lo emocionante que era todo esto, volvió a elevar sus ganas de romper cadenas y ejecutarlos uno a uno…

Estar encerrado en un solo lugar sin derecho a salir comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras repercusiones. Eso y no tener nadie con quien siquiera intercambiar palabra. El estrecho túnel por el que tendrían que pasar para llegar a la pista de obstáculos le causó cierta preocupación.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al momento de observar a Todoroki irse hasta la cabecera del montón de estudiantes fue algo obvio de deducir. Tendría que mantener sus ojos bien abiertos si es que no quería terminar congelado una vez esto inicie.

-"Comiencen!"-grito Midnight.

Era la primera vez que el resto de alumnos no tenian miedo de acercársele, los empujones que recibia por lo estrecho que estaba la pasada le provocaron decir unas cuantas lisuras. En medio de tantos movimientos bruscos, Izuku logro sentir el cambio de temperatura casi de manera inmediata a diferencia de los demás desesperados jóvenes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliverde se subió a la fuerza a las espalda de quien sea que haya estado enfrente suyo, esperando el momento en que la habilidad del muchacho con heterocroma se detenga.

De salto en salto este logro abrirse paso por encima de los atrapados estudiantes que no se percataron del obvio ataque. Ya estando afuera, Izuku noto el largo camino cubierto de hielo que Todoroki había dejado, ya que el piso no era liso… su idea de deslizarse como patinador se descartó de su mente.

No estaba tan lejos… aun podía alcanzarlo a diferencia del montón de jóvenes por detrás suyo.

Su mirada ahora se posó en las esferas pegajosas de Mineta y en lo que parecia ser restos de un báculo creado por Yaoyorozu… una idea le ilumino como foco encendido.

 **Luego**

La increíble demostración del poder del hijo del segundo héroe más grande del mundo fue para dejar congelado a más de uno, tenía que tener cuidado… estaba lidiando con alguien realmente peligroso. Lo sencillo que fue para el muchacho pasar por entre los colosales robots dejo desconcertado a más de uno, el propio Izuku se puso a hacer notas mentales de lo problemático que sería enfrentarse a ese hielo.

-"Como te atreves!"-se acercó a el Yaoyorozu-"No tienes ningún derecho a usar mis creaciones!"-señalo el bastón que había creado.

Mientras que la pelinegra continuaba con su sermón, el peliverde no perdió más tiempo y al igual que el resto de su aula, se puso en marcha a enfrentar a los droides, la vicepresidenta solo le vio marcharse indignada y molesta. El arma que había fabricado en apuros seria puesta aprueba en este momento.

Esquivando un poderoso golpe, el muchacho planto uno de los extremos de su báculo, el que tenía pegada la esfera morada, en el brazo mecanizado y se aferró con todo lo que pudo antes de sentir como el robot levantaba hacia atrás su extremidad. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, Izuku logro despegarse y salir impulsado como polea.

De vuelta entre los primeros puestos, le fue sorprendente al peliverde ver que su velocidad era superior a la de la mayoría. Rebasando al resto hasta llegar a ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un acantilado, el muchacho no se inmuto o acobardo en lo más mínimo, en vez de eso, Izuku aumento aún más su velocidad.

Entre más rápido corra menos seria la probabilidad de caer.

Tenía que darle las gracias a su mentor aunque le duela, sus prácticas de equilibrio bajo presión y por si fuera poco, con pesas en ambas extremidades serian puestas aprueba en este momento. Luego de hacer a un lado a las expectantes chicas de su clase, el peliverde acelero seguro de sí mismo.

De las tres cuerdas de equilibrio, Izuku logro pasar dos a pura velocidad. Era de esperarse que su equilibrio le fallara en algún momento, sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza su arma. Se había quedado atascado a mitad de poder superar este obstáculo… tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

El muchacho logro llegar al final impulsándose de atrás a adelante para no poder perder su bastón.

A lo lejos este alcanzo ver al grupo de primeros lugares. Aprovechando que se encontraba solo, el peliverde giro a ver con una sonrisa egocéntrica a quien ya sabía estaba por detrás de él. Tenía que admitirlo, ver a la molesta pelinegra hacerle gestos de odio puro desde el otro lado del barranco era todo un placer para él.

Esta era su forma de vengarse por su constante mal trato cada que él estaba cerca a su persona.

 **Minutos después.**

Minas… el divertido pensamiento de imaginarse lo bien que su mentor se llevaría con U.A por los duros tratos que ambos realizaban le causo algo de gracia.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería seguir el camino de la chica de cabellos de espina, Izuku noto la pequeña riña que había iniciado entre su viejo amigo de la infancia y su autonombrado rival. Ahora era un buen momento para iniciar algo arriesgado… pero que podía ser más peligroso que estar en un campo de minas?

Retorciendo un poco para agarrar impulso, el peliverde se preparó para realizar uno de sus más comunes movimientos. Sacrificando su bastón en el proceso, Izuku logro llegar de un salto largo a estar a solo unos cuantos metros por detrás del par.

Otra idea descabellada y que probablemente le cause problemas después se le paso por la mente al ver como los dos muchachos se detuvieron a verlo atónitos. El peliverde se lanzó sin cuidado alguno al suelo por delante suyo sin miedo alguno, una de las minas se activó creando una explosión en cadena, tal parecía que mientras más te acercabas a la meta… más trampas te topabas.

El golpe que se dio en el rostro con el concreto fue sin duda alguna doloroso… pero había valido la pena.

Bakugou y Todoroki ya hacían cerca suyo en el mismo estado aturdido que él. La fuerte explosión había terminado por sacarlos del campo minado, el peliverde se fue irguiendo tambaleante, ver como Bakugou le encertaba torpemente una resplandeciente explosión al albino pelirrojo le hizo saber que este podía ser su momento.

A paso torpe fue corriendo en dirección a la línea de meta, el rubio por detrás de él comenzó a impulsarse con sus explosiones algo mal dirigidas. Todoroki aún se encontraba entorpecido… todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta para Izuku.

Inevitablemente este fue rebasado por el rubio una vez el efecto de la explosión desapareció, ya estando a mitad de camino de salir del túnel que lo llevaría al final este pudo divisar a lo lejos el frio hielo del joven con heterocroma. El muchacho decidió caminar una vez este estuvo a escasos centímetros de finiquitar.

Segundo puesto no era tan malo, la fatiga y el cansancio por el que pasaba su cuerpo… eso sí lo era.

 **Duelo de caballería**

A diferencia del primer evento, la batalla de caballería había sido todo un suspiro para él y su equipo. Con las explosiones de Bakugou, el ácido de Mina y la impenetrable defensa de Kirishima… ni siquiera el temerario equipo de Todoroki mostro ser un retador a su nivel.

Fue divertido ver a Yaoyorozu perder los estribos al darse cuenta que todo lo que creaba no tenía chance alguno ante su veloz ataque lateral con su arma. Tener su bastón en manos había hecho una enorme diferencia, solo necesitaba una mano para poder defender el lado derecho de su equipo.

Izuku solo necesito oír decir a su líder y viejo amigo "acábalos" para borrar cualquier restricción alguna al momento de defender los puntos que el rubio tenía en su cabeza.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas, poco a poco cada uno de los equipos fue viéndoles con inseguridad y miedo al notar que cada quien se le acercara terminara derribado o por las explosiones de Bakugou… o por las poderosas tajadas a las piernas que Izuku daba sin piedad alguna.

Había sido divertido, a pesar de la actitud cortante y agresiva de su viejo amigo, el peliverde juro haber visto una sonrisa sincera una vez sonó el claxon del final. Se había sentido como un niño pequeño jugando con sus amigos en el parque, fue una experiencia muy agradable. Aunque… quizá se haya esmerado mucho en volver inutilizable a Yaoyorozu.

Un sentimiento de pena se apodero de el al ver la discusión que estaba ocurriendo en el equipo de Todoroki. Cabizbaja y derrotada, la pelinegra no hacía más que escuchar impotente sin derecho a quejarse ante las palabras del chico de cabello bicolor.

No tenía por qué sentirse mal por ella… no merecía su pena. Aun así…

-"Que estas mirando?"-se colgó de su hombro Mina. Los colores se le subieron al peliverde al igual que todo su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió.  
-"N-nada!"-evito contacto visual.  
-"Hmm? Seguro que no estabas viendo a Yaomomo?"-le miro picara-"Es bastante linda no crees?"-sonrió.  
-"No para mi"-dijo honesto. La pelirosa le parecía más hermosa… siempre la había visto de esa forma.  
-"Ambos están en malos términos, no es así?"-su sonrisa era de certeza.  
-"Algo así…"-se rasco la nuca algo cansado.  
-"No es una mala persona… deberías darle una oportunidad"-le dijo antes de encaminarse a la zona de descanso.  
-"T-tú crees…?"-no estaba seguro.  
-"No solo con ella! Ahora somos compañeros de clase, recuerdas?"-su sonrisa resplandecía.  
-"Lo intentare"-podría hacerlo… por ella-"Gracias Mina… por todo"-era bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar.  
-"Cuando quieras!"-le dio un leve golpe en su hombro-"Quizá esta vez sí aceptes venir a divertirte un fin de semana…"-hablo en voz baja.

Después de mucho tiempo de tener siempre la misma expresión estoica y nula… sus labios se doblaron para formar una sonrisa. Con el apoyo de la pelirosa era suficiente, Izuku no necesitaba nada más. Convertiría ese soporte en su nueva fuerza… seria el reemplazo de su traumático y negativo propósito impuesto a la fuerza por Stain.

Empezaba a caer por ella.

 **El torneo.**

En verdad que su suerte no podía ser peor…

Como se suponía haría las paces con Yaoyorozu si dentro de algunos minutos le tocaría enfrentársele en un duelo todo o nada por la victoria? Izuku pudo ver el escalofrió que le recorrió a la pelinegra apenas sus fotos aparecieron una contra la otra en la enorme pantalla de enfrente. Al momento que ambos cruzaron miradas el peliverde noto el leve temblor en sus labios, el paso que dio hacia atrás… e incluso su fuerte trago de saliva.

La culpa le comenzó a carcomer cada vez más al peliverde, empezaba a creer que este era su destino, su maldición. El legado de Stain se veía reflejado en él, sembrar el miedo en otras personas era algo en lo que su mentor era experto… y ahora el había heredado esa primera característica.

Los hilos de su vida ya no eran manipulados por ese asesino, no tenia de que temer estando en este lugar… ya era tiempo de dejar de ser algo que no era!

Podía redimirse... por esa sonrisa contagiosa de Mina.

Empezaría con una disculpa genuina a la pelinegra, luego podría ir concentrándose en el resto. Esta era su oportunidad de ser alguien nuevo, su chance de escapar del horrible hoyo en el que su mentor le había lanzado.

Podría… podría volver a vivir.

 **Minutos antes de su duelo**

Había subestimado a los postulantes a héroes, hasta ahora el desempeño de cada uno de los estudiantes había sido darlo todo por la victoria. Todo el mundo se estaba esforzando… cada uno estaba poniendo todo de sí en el campo de batalla.

Esta era la primera vez que podía observar la personificación del deseo de ser un héroe. Desde el uso de sus habilidades hasta el mero esfuerzo que uno había puesto por ingresar a U.A… estos muchachos eran más de lo que parecían.

Izuku dudaba si alguna vez su mentor y el, habían cazado a un egresado de la academia, por el nivel que estaba viendo hasta ahora... pareciera que nunca se hubieran enfrentado a uno de ellos.

-"E-entonces… uh…"-hablo alguien cerca suyo. El peliverde giro a ver de quien se trataba, un gesto de sorpresa fue inevitable ocultar.

Solo Kirishima y Mina le habían hecho compañía en el transcurso de los duelos, ahora que la pelirosa se encontraba enfrentándose a Aoyama, solo Kirishima se encontraba alado suyo. El pelirrojo paro sus gritos de aliento al notar como cierta castaña se acercaron a la esquina apartada en la que se habían sentado.

-"Cual es t-tu quirk…? M-midoriya…?"-pregunto algo nerviosa y temblorosa Ochako. A pesar de que le parecía raro el que le esté hablando… Izuku contesto tranquilo.  
-"No tengo una habilidad"-sus palabras llamaron la atención incluso de la clase B que estaba alado suyo.  
-"Wow wow… hablas en serio?"-se entrometió Kaminari.  
-"Quieres decir que todos esos movimientos con los que nos atacaste no eran… algo así como tu quirk?!"-aparto al rubio Sero.  
-"Uhm…"-se rasco la nuca algo apenado de que le recuerden el ataque que realizo.  
-"Interesante…"-fue lo único que dijo Tokoyami.

Poco a poco el nuevo tema de conversación se trató del peliverde, por su parte, Izuku solo se concentró algo avergonzado en el duelo de su amiga. Como ya había previsto antes, la pelirosa termino vencedora del encuentro tras esquivar por el tiempo suficiente los resplandecientes láseres del rubio.

Ya había llegado su turno…

-"Hey"-le toco el hombro Kirishima-"Suerte"-sonrió.  
-"Gracias"-asintió Izuku.

Su vista se posó en donde se suponía Yaoyorozu estaría, tal parecía que la muchacha ya había partido en dirección del cuarto en el que esperaría le llamaran una vez de comienzo su duelo. Izuku se apresuró a alcanzar a la joven antes que separen caminos, en el desolado corredor de entrada pudo observar su silueta alejarse.

-"Hey! Uh… Yaoyorozu!"-quería sonar lo más calmado posible-"Tienes un momento?"-le alcanzo algo agitado.  
-"Que es lo que quieres?"-ni siquiera se molestó a girar a verle.  
-"Lo siento…"-se disculpó genuinamente-"…no tengo nada contra ti, lo que hice en la invasión fue algo que hice en contra de mi v-voluntad"-el rostro de su mentor se la apareció en su mente.  
-"Ósea que todo lo que dijiste no era verdad? Que no tuviste la intención de decirme que no tengo lo necesario para ser un héroe?"-le vio molesta.  
-"B-bueno…"-se rasco la nuca algo apenado, esa vez sus palabras si habían sido genuinas-"…si?"-contesto inseguro.  
-"No necesito tu pena…"-hizo un movimiento brusco-"…si en verdad crees lo que dices… entonces enfréntame con todo lo que tengas!"-frunció el ceño.

Su interior se sintió caliente… hambriento por darle una lección a la pelinegra. Un oscuro pasaje le llevo a recordar una triste escena en la que su versión infantil ya hacia lagrimeante y de rodillas ante su maestro. _Nunca esperes que alguien venga a salvarte! Los héroes de hoy en día poco o nada les interesa poner sus vidas en riesgo por ayudar a los menos afortunados! Ahora levántate y enfréntame!_

-"No tienes idea…"-dijo cabizbajo el peliverde. Yaoyorozu ya se había retirado hace mucho, dejándolo solo en el oscuro pasadizo…

Empezaba a molestarle el que siempre le abandonaran.

 **Los límites están hechos para romperse.**

-"En este lado!"-la voz de Mic resonó en todo el estadio-"El proyecto humano! Pasado oscuro pero apariencia plana! Midoriya Izuku!"-le presento.

El público no pareció reaccionar mucho con su presentación, casi ningún aplauso se escuchó.

-"Versus! Admitida por recomendaciones, sus habilidades están certificadas! Creaciones para todo! Yaoyorozu Momo!"-la audiencia enloqueció.

Izuku planto su arma en el suelo, su vista se fijó en la pelinegra. A diferencia de antes, la muchacha no parecía cargar mucho miedo con ella… incluso se le veía determinada.

-"Dijiste que quería que vaya con todo…"-su gesto era algo irritado-"…lo mismo va para ti"-frunció el ceño.  
-"No voy ha-"  
-"Empiecen!"-le interrumpió Mic. El pánico le entro a la pobre.

El tiempo paso en cámara lenta para la joven, a solo segundos del anuncio de inicio, el peliverde ya se encontraba a solo metros de llegar a ella. _U-un escudo! R-rápido…!_

Una sonrisa de esperanza se formó en su rostro al ver como su creación se materializo a tiempo para poder evitar cualquier tipo de ataque… no duro mucho su festejo. Con toda la facilidad del mundo, Izuku le arrebato el escudo con un rápido empujón en su desprotegido estómago, si bien el golpe no fue fuerte, la fuerza empleada fue suficiente para que este terminara empujándola un poco.

Una idea se le paso por su mente al notar lo ligera y fácil que era la pelinegra de mover.

En lo que la desesperada muchacha creaba otro escudo, el peliverde ya se había posicionado y preparado para hacer una carga con el nuevo escudo que le había robado. Sus escudos chocaron y un duelo de esfuerzos empezó, era decepcionante enterarse que ni siquiera en el ámbito físico la pelinegra destacaba.

De un fuerte empujón Izuku logro echar para atrás a Yaoyorozu, fue totalmente vergonzoso… el calor del momento le había hecho olvidar a la vicepresidente las reglas del combate…

-"Yaoyorozu! Fuera del límite!"-señalo Midnight.  
-"Tu… lo hiciste a propósito!"-se levantó a hacerle frente. Izuku solo permaneció en silencio-"Pelea de verdad!"-creo su propio bastón.  
-"Escucha… yo-"

Un fuerte y sonoro golpe le cayó de lleno en su mejilla, el sabor de probar dolor después de mucho tiempo le hizo recordar los misericordiosos entrenamientos con Stain. Un poco de sangre salió de su boca...

Había reprimido este instinto por mucho tiempo, hizo una excepción e intento meditar por el bien de la pelinegra… y esto era lo que recibía? Estaba harto, cansado de todo este drama y festejo que los Oh! Tan amados héroes Vivian… creyéndose los salvadores y guardianes de personas ignorantes a los que en verdad necesitaban justicia en sus vidas...

-"Estoy harto…"-su bastón resonó al activarse-"…postulante a héroe… si como no"-toda su ira contenida comenzaba a rebalsarse.

Los abucheos que habían iniciado una vez el peliverde venció comenzaron a cesar, una sensación para nada positiva le recorrió a todos las personas concentradas en la pequeña disputa. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Yaoyorozu al sentir la misma esencia oscura y tenebrosa abrazarle hasta quitarle el aire.

-"Tonta niña mimada!"-dio un paso. La vicepresidenta cayó al suelo inmóvil, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver con temor como el muchacho se le acercaba.

Una invisible corriente de aire espesa y cortante les recorrió a todos en el estadio, los árbitros que estaban más cerca, Midnight y Cementos… quedaron paralizados al sentir tan distorsionada y horrorosa sensación. No más sonrisas en el estadio… todos a temblar ahora.

-"Deténganlo! Midoriya, detente ahora mismo!"-grito por el micrófono Aizawa, su voz era de preocupación. Sus palabras parecieron liberar del trance a todo el mundo.

De inmediato los dos profesionales más cerca al par tomaron cartas en el asunto, el látigo de Midnight detuvo el baje del arma de Izuku. La atención del peliverde ahora se fijó en la profesora, quien tuvo una probada de la mirada de sed de sangre del muchacho. El enojado joven tiro de su arma obligando a la docente a acercársele, no pudiendo ganarle en fuerzas al peliverde, la profesional soltó su arma y entonces por reacción, esta empezó a rasgar su ropa para liberar su quirk.

No le iba a alcanzar el tiempo… su cabeza pronto sentiría el acero del arma de Izuku. Para su buena suerte, una muralla de concreto le protegió del ataque justo a tiempo.

Poco después el mismo cemento que le protegió fue aislándole de su agresor. Izuku había logrado ser contenido. Una vez contralada la situación, el estadio entero se sumió en anarquía y bullicio, incluso uno que otro grito de desesperación se escuchó.

Yaoyorozu no se movió en el transcurso de todo lo sucedido… y no lo hizo incluso cuando sus profesores se le acercaron para decirle que ya todo estaba bien. Por su parte Izuku solo tenía la respiración agitada, la familiar sensación de estar aprisionada de pies hasta el cuello no le hizo sentir nada confortable… pero poco a poco su visión fue tornándose borrosa.

El aroma de una neblina rosa le hizo caer dormido… y entonces todo oscureció para él.

-"Midoriya I-izuku…"-hablo aun algo afectada por todo lo ocurrido Midnight-"…descalificado por c-comportamiento incorrecto… la ganadora es Yaoyorozu M-momo…"

La mencionada solo siguió viendo al vacío, quien sea que le esté cargando fuera de la vista del público tendría su agradecimiento después… no le hubiera gustado sus padres la vieran llorar.

 **Por si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es no. Izuku no va a ser un héroe… su cambio de humor en este episodio no significa que sus deseos por ser un héroe hayan vuelto. Esto es meramente algo de drama que ocurre gracias a Mina, ella es el catalizador del peliverde… algo así como su musa.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, lamento que me haya tardado… la nueva temporada de star me tiene los ojos pegados al ordenador, esperando como infeliz a que se suban los nuevos episodios.**

 **Quizá empiece a escribir sobre Star… quizá. Mi tumblr como siempre(quiten los espacios) evolveloveesp .tumblr .com  
Estoy pensando en subir un especial, dependerá del tiempo del que tenga.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. Villano

La intensa mirada del roedor enfrente suyo y el silencio absoluto le hacía pensar que posiblemente este si era el final. A pesar de ser solo un animal, el sonriente principal traía consigo unos aires de supremacía que le provocaba a Izuku no realizar alguna estupidez.

Ya habían estado en el mismo juego desde hace unos minutos… el peliverde en verdad esperaba que todo esto solo haya sido una pesadilla. Su vida entera.

-"Y bien?"-rompió el silencio Nedzu.  
-"Y bien qué?"-pregunto nuevamente el muchacho.  
-"No piensas siquiera saludarme?"-estiro su mano sin temor alguno.  
-"Buen día, señor…"-ni siquiera levanto su rostro. Su mirada permaneció firme en el piso.  
-"*sigh* Así que has estado portándote mal eh? Alguien te ha estado molestando? Problemas personales o simplemente no te gusta estudiar?"-cuestiono normal de la vida.  
-"Por favor… solo déjeme en paz"-pidió derrotado.  
-"Te sientes mal? Quieres algo de beber? Si deseas puedo llamar a Recover-"  
-"Solo dígame que quiere de mí!"-le grito molesto. Sus ojos vieron con dolor y furia al roedor.

El principal se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, su sonrisa de siempre por fin se desvaneció. Su gesto ahora era neutro, casi vacío...

-"Tu cooperación"-busco entre sus archivos una carpeta con su información-"No pido nada más"-explico.  
-"Entiendo… no se volverá a repetir. Ya puedo irme?"-su rostro se tornó sereno nuevamente.  
-"Con una condición"-levanto su pequeña mano-"Necesito que tú y la señorita Yaoyorozu hagan las pases"-hablo.  
-"Como quiera..."-se levantó monótono.  
-"La jovencita te espera en la oficina de All might. No te metas en más problemas, está bien?"-ordeno.  
-"Bien…"-abrió y cerró la puerta en silencio.

 _El camino a tu retribución será más largo de lo que esperaba…_

 **Al día siguiente**

A pesar de que aún era muy temprano en la academia, los pocos estudiantes que caminaban en los pasillos todos reaccionaron de manera similar al verlo acercárseles en silencio. Con o sin supervisión, Izuku ahora había dejado una marca en todo aquel que le haya visto en los juegos deportivos de ayer.

Miradas de desconfianza o miedo, indiferencia e inseguridad… pareciera que ya nadie en la institución le veía como un ser humano.

Odiaba que le miraran de tal manera, sus susurros llenos de malicia en contra suya, la actitud tensa y defensiva que tomaban cuando pasaba cerca de ellos… pero más importante que todo lo anterior. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido el causante de todo este trato.

Si su mentor hubiera estado a lado suyo en el transcurso de los hechos, hubiera bastado con un golpe en su cabeza para detenerle. _El peor enemigo que podemos tener somos nosotros mismos, nunca dejes que tus sentimientos predominen sobre tu razón!_

Seguidamente el peliverde recordó el golpe en su pequeña cabeza de niño… junto al cesar de sus lágrimas.

Quizá no era la mejor manera de corregir e orientar a alguien (en especial en un infante) pero al final Stain logro su objetivo en el muchacho. Sus ojos no derramaron más lágrimas a partir de ese entonces, el dolor que sentía pasó a convertirse en algo meramente físico.

Se sentía presionado, abrumado por el molesto ruido del público. Desesperado por hacer las paces y darle fin a una disputa que él nunca quiso provocar adrede… y enojado con la pelinegra por hacer de su estadía en la academia, exactamente lo que había esperado al principio.

Que acaso no podía ver que él no buscaba más que la supervivencia? Su única intención secreta era el escapar de este lugar, más nunca herir a alguien.

Ese trabajo ya lo tenía su maestro…

-"…tú mismo lo viste en el estadio! Como esperas lo trate como un alumno después de eso!?"-la voz de Aizawa se escuchó hasta por afuera de la oficina.

Su vista se fijó en la muchacha que ya hacia sentada a afueras del escandaloso despacho. Momo escuchaba impotente y con un rostro decaído la fuerte discusión de sus dos profesores.

-"Solo pido que hagas tu trabajo, míralo como un reto. Uno que requiere de nuestra cooperación y-"  
-"Ese niño no es un reto! Es un peligro! Uno que debe estar lejos de mis estudiantes!"-sus palabras por alguna razón… le dolieron a Izuku.  
-"Estas preocupado… yo también lo estoy. Pero debemos comportarnos como profesionales! Si lo vemos como dices entonces no podremos-"  
-"Por qué lo defiendes tanto? Es por tu ridícula reputación como símbolo de la paz? Te es imposible digerir que no puedes salvarlo?"

El peliverde se apoyó en la pared en vez de sentarse junto a la titubeante joven. Curiosamente… su compañera fue la primera estudiante en no mostrarse intimidada o asustada ante su presencia.

-"Aun puedo! Y lo hare! Tu también deberías intentarlo! El resto de nuestros camaradas también debería hacerlo! Es para lo que vivimos! Para salvar gente!"-alzo la voz All might.  
-"Discúlpame All might, pero sí de heroísmo hablamos… no creo que salvar a un villano sea lo que un héroe haga"-fue lo último que dijo.

 _Nunca me habían llamado villano…_ se dijo internamente el peliverde. Normalmente al momento de interceptar a un héroe, todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones era lo que recibía. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba de tal forma.

-"Ya hable con el director, Vlad se encargara de enseñarle en lo que tu intentas lo imposible. No tengo nada contra ti All might, lo único que busco es lo mejor para mis alumnos"-se pudo escuchar un suspiro en el espeso silencio.

Segundos después Aizawa salió en silencio del despacho, Momo parecía querer decir algo… pero sus palabras se quedaron en solo ganas. El pelinegro intercambio miradas con Izuku, a pesar de que su gesto era el de siempre, el muchacho noto el desprecio tan claro como el agua.

-"Pasen! Lamento que hayan escuchado todo eso…"-la voz del enorme héroe les hizo salir del trance en el que estaban.

Ya ambos sentados en el cómodo sofá del lugar, All might bebió con clara incertidumbre un vaso de agua.

-"Tengo entendido que ambos tienen problemas el uno con el otro, no es así?"-su sonrisa parecía más forzada que de costumbre.  
-"Ya no más"-hablo primero Izuku-"Quiero disculparme con mi compañera por mis acciones de ayer"-giro a ver a la pelinegra, quien mostro otro sentimiento que no sea pena en su rostro.  
-"Hahaha! Admiro tu espíritu jovencito! Sin embargo…"-bajo su mirada-"…me temo que quizá ya sea algo tarde…"-suspiro.  
-"A qué se refiere?"-cuestiono extrañado.  
-"Voy a abandonar el curso…"-por fin hablo la pelinegra.

Fue inevitable sentir sorpresa, se había esperado que su adinerada familia le haga la vida imposible. La idea de que cierren la academia tampoco era muy fantasiosa… pero que dejara U.A? Vaya giro dramático.

-"Y entonces porque estamos aquí?"-pregunto confundido.  
-"La señorita Yaoyorozu pidió que se realizara esta reunión, lo de antes fue simple coincidencia"-se refirió a la discusión.  
-"Esta bien señor All Might… ya puede dejarnos solos"-hablo la muchacha.  
-"Entiendo"-se retiró del lugar el héroe.

Era esto algún tipo de último deseo antes de desaparecer? Que era exactamente lo que quería? No era suficiente con arruinarle su pasantía en la academia?

-"Que es lo que quieres…"-fue al grano Izuku, tener cerca a la muchacha era una de las últimas cosas que quería en estos momentos.

No se atrevió a mirarla, había más de una razón por la que decidió ahorrarse el verla.

-"L-lo siento…"-nuevamente el muchacho termino sorprendido-"…si lo hubiera sabido antes no h-hubiera actuado de tal manera, estaba a-asustada… herirá p-"  
-"De que estas hablando? Sabido que?"-le vio extrañado.  
-"Lo del noticiero de esta m-mañana…"-explico-"…lamento muchísimo t-todo lo-"  
-"Si sabes que no tengo comunicación alguna con el exterior, no?"-hizo un gesto cansado.  
-"Oh… bueno… s-si quieres puedo enseñarte"-saco su celular.  
-"Esta bien…"-podía olvidarse de su odio hacia la joven por ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el titular… un sentimiento de verdadero terror le invadió al ver la vieja noticia de su desaparición. Que significaba esto? Por qué lo hacían? Que mierda ganaban publicando toda su vida a este punto?!

En una de sus tantas crisis mentales Izuku logro unir el rompecabezas. Pena… quería que sientan pena por él, todo el alboroto que había provocado podría ser contenido con la revelación de su "trágica" historia. Todo esto con el fin de mantener el orden y la confianza en U.A.

Una vez más… el peliverde tuvo que soportar ser usado como una herramienta por el mundo. Sin derecho a quejarse o poder hacer algo.

-"Estas b-bien?"-que pregunta más hipócrita… estaba enojado ahora mismo. No con ella, sino con todo el mundo y el mismo.  
-"Ahora te preocupas por mí? Ha… supongo que no eres la única…"-quería descargar su furia, la pelinegra sería una buena opción.  
-"Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo… es por eso mismo que d-decidí dejar U.A"-explico.  
-"Eres patética… una completa idiota"-se levantó lleno de energía negativa-"Dejar este lugar por culpa de tus… sentimientos"- _te suena familiar?  
_ -"I-intento hacer lo correcto, remendar mis errores… mi última acción heroica"-siguió parloteando. Esto se trataba del! No de ella!  
-"Que acaso estas sorda!?"-le grito furioso-"Los héroes viven para salvar personas!"-sus emociones estaban fuera de control… tenía que calmarse-"Si en verdad estuvieras arrepentida no buscarías una solución tan egoísta y simple!"-le miro a los ojos.

Por alguna razón… Izuku sintió como si estuviera gritándole a su yo de pequeño.

-"Y-yo…"  
-"Sabes que… está bien"-su ceño no podía estar más fruncido-"Haces bien en irte… el mundo no necesita héroes que se rinden tan fácilmente como tú"-la ira aún no se desvanecía… ni siquiera cuando el rostro de la muchacha pareció romperse.

La publicación de toda su información habría provocado cierta empatía en las personas que antes lo odiaban… pero para él. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre y controversia violento había despertado, uno que posiblemente nunca vaya a perdonarles a los responsables de tal revelación.

Nunca en su vida perdonaría a quienes osaron hablar mentiras de su madre… jamás.

-"Haz lo que quieras… ahora estamos a mano"-se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a irse. Momo parecía querer decir algo… pero como ya era de costumbre, se tragó sus palabras.

Ignorando las palabras del héroe numero uno que ya hacia esperando afuera, Izuku se dirigió directo a su cuarto… dispuesto a comenzar un entrenamiento al que pronto haría uso.

 **Capitulo cinco: Villano.**

Sus músculos le quemaban, su visión estaba nublada a causa del sudor, el oxígeno le era escaso por estar ya horas entrenando sin descanso alguno. Memorias mixtas de la convivencia con su madre y Stain no paraban de provocarle un fuego abrasador en su interior.

Sus brazos no soportaron más y cedieron ante la gravedad, el sonoro golpe que se dio de cara en el piso marco el final de su entrenamiento. No podía pararse… tampoco era como si quisiera. La temperatura fría del suelo le ayudo a apaciguar el calor interior y exterior.

Quería escapar… ir a por los infelices que usaron su nombre y el de su madre para crear una mentira.

Maltrato infantil? Esquizofrenia y traumatismo? Que gran imaginación que podían llegar a tener los periódicos hoy en día. Culpar a su fallecida madre por el camino que tomo era totalmente innecesario, la cantidad de villanos con historias mucho más insólitas era alarmante hoy en día…

…y pintaban la suya para causar cierta empatía?

-"Malditos…"-dijo a la vez que se levantaba tembloroso. Los deseos de venganza se habían hecho con el muchacho.

El profesional que hacía de guardián escucho algo preocupado los sonidos provenientes del cuarto de Izuku. Vlad comenzó a sospechar del peliverde, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Desde su punto de vista, Izuku ya no tenía salvación alguna para purificarle de todo rastro de maldad.

El nombre de héroe que el muchacho había escogido hace unos días en su clase le seguía preocupando… después de todo, quien en su sano juicio se haría llamar Deku?

Mañana sería un nuevo día, el profesional por fin tendría un descanso del acomplejado peliverde en lo que transcurría la pasantía de trabajo. Escoger la agencia de héroes de Hosu de entre todas las alternativas que recibió fue insólito al principio. El mayor supuso que siendo una de los únicos lugares que no le nombraron, este optaría por dirigirse a este.

La verdad era completamente diferente a lo que el ingenuo profesional pensaba.

El exhausto peliverde se había convencido desde hace ya un tiempo que la culpa no la tenía ni Yaoyorozu, ni la estúpida prensa amarillista. Todo lo que le ocurría en su vida no era causa más que suya y la de ese hombre… ese que le _rescato_ del frio de la noche.

Para poder quitarse de una vez por todas, este sentimiento que le carcomía en el interior… tendría que cortar el árbol desde las raíces. Y luego se haría cargo de cada fruto y semilla que el maldito haya dejado… incluyéndose.

Pero al igual que su profesor… Izuku era ignorante de lo que su maestro había estado haciendo en su ausencia. Los enemigos que había hecho… y los asesinatos de los que había sido artífice.

Él no era el único que buscaba venganza.

 **Los internados**

Vestido con una versión similar a la de su traje original, Izuku ya hacia patrullando junto a Manuel e Iida. No era necesario ser adivino para notar el cambio de carácter en el estricto chico de anteojos, el peliverde ya había sentido y vivido esa sensación abrumante por la que pasaba el presidente de la clase.

Buscaba venganza.

Luego de indagar un poco en la oficina del profesional a cargo, Izuku llego a deducir el por qué el pelinegro había escogido esta agencia. Aparentemente su mentor se había metido con el hermano mayor del postulante a héroe, provocando su ira y el deseo de escarmiento.

Era sorprendente leer que Stain no había asesinado a su víctima, normalmente el hombre no tenía piedad alguna. No importaba si joven o viejo, mujer u hombre… todos conocían el sabor de su acero al final de la historia.

Podía usarlo para lograr derrotar a su maestro… todo sea con el fin de acabar con su pesadilla.

 **Tiempo después**

 _No pienso cooperar con alguien como tú_ , fue lo que recibió Izuku al ofrecer su ayuda al muchacho. Si quiera tenía idea de con quién trataba? Si algunos de la academia le consideraban un peligro, entonces esperen a ver al responsable de convertirlo en lo que era hoy en día.

La letalidad de Stain era simplemente brutal, uno no podía derrotarle así por así sin tener un plan antes de hacerle frente.

Pero bueno… su consciencia no le molestaría sabiendo que intento ayudarle. Tampoco era como si fuera a permitir que su mentor le asesinara, simplemente lo usaría como una herramienta, una que debería gastar hasta romperla si es necesario.

La repentina aparición de Noumus en la ciudad fue alarmante, tal parecía que Shigaraki había logrado escapar de la invasión. En lo que el profesional a cargo se dirigía a ver todo el alboroto que los monstruos provocaban, Izuku vio por el rabillo de sus ojos como Iida se detenía para ver a un costado suyo.

Un estrecho callejón tenía su máxima atención…

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron una corazonada, una de vida o muerte.

-"No te entrometas…"-le advirtió antes de correr en dirección al oscuro pasadizo.

Izuku le vio adentrarse sin gesto alguno, a diferencia del cegado pelinegro, el sí buscaba ganar en su enfrentamiento. Luego de ver desaparecer a Iida, el muchacho busco altura en lo alto de los techos, ni él ni su maestro eran buenos respondiendo a ataques por sorpresa.

Algo curioso tomando en cuenta que los dos eran del tipo entrar, acuchillar y salir.

Oculto en el tejado más cercano, el muchacho observo atento como se desarrollaban los hechos entre el presidente y Stain. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo volvía a ver… nervios y miedo fueron inevitables de sentir.

-"Mi nombre es Ingenium! Soy el héroe que te derrotara!"-grito determinado Iida.

Su valentía era admirable… mas eso poco importaba cuando estabas en combate. Le disgustaba ver como su maestro hacia exactamente lo que el también pensaría realizar al enfrentarse al joven, los alaridos de dolor del estudiante le provocaron cierto escalofrío a Izuku.

No era bonito que te atreviesen el brazo con una espada. Todo este sangriento espectáculo pronto terminaría… a penas vea un descuido de Stain, Izuku no dudaría en-

-"Baja de ahí mocoso, ayúdame a acabar con el otro"-señalo a Native.

 _En qué momento?_ Y lo más importante… por que le estaba haciendo caso? Que acaso nada había cambiado? Se supone que debería eliminarlo, no ayudarlo a que el asesine a otros!

-"Desde que te capturaron todo se volvió un desastre en la liga, aparentemente ahora soy su enemigo"-siguió hablando como si nada.  
-"Ya v-veo…"-contesto cabizbajo. Sus manos temblaban de lo fuerte que oprimía su bastón.  
-"Debí sospecharlo… la escoria solo se junta con los de su tipo!"-hablo inmóvil en el suelo Iida.

Tenía que actuar, si no hacía algo al respecto… estos dos acabarían siendo dos cuerpos más en los cimientos. Pero como enfrentarse a alguien que literalmente le había criado toda su vida? Como vencer a alguien que nunca había derrotado antes?

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo…"-sonrió el mayor-"…la ciudad entera ahora conoce de ti. Es hora de que sigas tu propio camino"-le dio unas palmadas.  
-"Gracias…"- _detente… solo lo empeoras._  
-"A diferencia tuya niño"-se dirigió a Iida-"Mi pupilo si llegara a ser un héroe"-rio desquiciadamente.  
-"Pensé que querías que me convierta en alguien como tu…"-hablo cabizbajo e intimidado.  
-"Si… eso quería"-su arma fue retirada de la extremidad del joven-"Pero ahora que estas en U.A las cosas podrán cambiar de una manera más aceptada por la sociedad"-la espada apunto al inmóvil muchacho-"Escala hasta lo más alto… y entonces el mundo entero vera lo que significa ser un héroe de verdad"

El arma blanca comenzó descender, el tiempo se ralentizo para Izuku. Toda su vida había vivido de órdenes e ideologías implantadas por segundas personas… nunca nadie le había preguntado qué era lo que en verdad quería. Ni siquiera cuando le "rescataron" de las garras de su mentor se dieron la molestia de preguntarle.

Si ni siquiera "los buenos" de la película se interesaban genuinamente por el… entonces que tan mal podíamos llegar a estar? En verdad había nacido solo para ser un sirviente e una herramienta? Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas…

Que acaso nadie en esta maldita realidad se daba cuenta que lo único que quería era ver a su madre!?

-"Que estás haciendo…"-pregunto al ver como su ataque era frenado por el peliverde.  
-"Terminando con t-todo esto"-gruño molesto. Estaba cansado de siempre hacer lo que le decían.  
-"Si interfieres no tendré más opción que llevarte conmigo a que recuerdes lo que es la disciplina de un héroe…"-atento a sacar uno de sus cuchillos.  
-"Un héroe siempre debe detener al villano…"-le vio desafiante. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en Stain al oír sus palabras.  
-"Ahahaha! Por fin! Mi creación máxima!"-retrocedió de un salto para quedar frente a frente-"Tu formación se ha completado! Como última prueba… tendrás que detener mis intentos por acabar con estos farsantes!"-se lanzó al ataque.

Sus golpes le hacían retroceder y temblar, su maniaca sonrisa le distraía… la presión de lo que podría pasar si perdía no paraba de atormentarle. Era un todo o nada.

-"Pide ayuda!"-grito en lo que luchaba por mantenerse a raya-"No creo poder vencerlo! Corre y pide ayuda!"-le dijo a Iida.  
-"Como si fuera a-"  
-"Hazlo o morirás! Tu hermano estará devastado si se entera!"-intento persuadirlo.  
-"Bien pensado! No esperaría menos de mi creación!"-sus tajadas se volvieron más alocadas y misericordiosas.

Poco a poco los golpes le fueron alcanzando, sentía como si estuviera teniendo uno de los tantos duelos que tuvieron en el pasado… con la única diferencia de que Stain parecía haber entrado en un estado de berseker. Cada que encontraba una abertura, el más experimentado asesino le conectaba un fuerte golpe por su lado ciego.

Izuku fue perdiendo los intercambios más seguidamente. Las cosas empeoraron al momento que su maestro le arrebato su arma principal.

Un corte en su antebrazo le permitió al vigilante probar su sangre, la sensación de perder todo control sobre su cuerpo se hizo presente. Todo había terminado, una derrota más que archivar… un intento fallido más.

-"Te has vuelto más fuerte, me causa escalofríos saber en lo que te convertirás"-siguió contento de la vida Stain-"Ustedes por otro lado…"-volteo a ver al paralizado par.

Su vista se fijó en la mano del estudiante, su celular ya hacia prendido y recibiendo constantes mensajes. Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda del verdugo… uno bastante frio…

-"Tsk…"-su ejecución fue interrumpida por el repentino intento de congelación por detrás suyo.  
-"Lamento haberme tardado Iida…"-Todoroki emanaba aire frio por donde caminaba.  
-"No tuve opción…"-se sintió inútil el presidente.  
-"Yo me hare cargo desde ahora… los profesionales llegaran pronto"-su quirk se hizo cargo de mantener seguros a el resto.

Si lo que Izuku había escuchado era cierto, entonces el chico bicolor ahora usaba su parte izquierda gracias a Kacchan. Era buena saber que uno de los pocos amigos que aún tenía en este mundo había logrado tal hazaña, conociendo lo competitivo que podía llegar a ser el rubio... a Izuku no le sorprendió mucho que el muchacho le haya provocado hasta hacerle perder la paciencia.

-"Oye… por n-nada en el mundo vayas a pensar en q-querer ganar esta-"  
-"Pasado trágico o no… aun no confió en ti, Midoriya"-hizo caso omiso.

Sus dientes rechinaron, porque… porque le era tan difícil a las personas dejar de lado su egocentrismo por una vez en su vida y escuchar!?

-"Un héroe siempre debe apuntar a ganar…"-fueron esas palabras que le comprobaron a Izuku que Todoroki si tuvo un encuentro con Kacchan.  
-"Mucha cháchara…!"-volvió a lanzarse a la acción Stain.  
-"No dejes que te corte! Si ingiere tu sangre es el fin!"-le informo en lo que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo, Izuku.  
-"Bien…"-el fuego que había encendido evito justo a tiempo que el asesino le venciera.  
-"Su habilidad es más débil contra mí, pero lo importante ahora es aguantar…"-tenía que ser realista. Perdurar era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Todoroki de rango e Izuku cuerpo a cuerpo, el par formaba un buen equipo en cuanto a poder y habilidad se trataba. Iida por otro lado… no puedo evitar sentirse aún más inútil que nunca. Un villano estaba demostrando ser mucho mejor que el en estos momentos, qué clase de héroe era?

-"No soy nada más que una carga…"-se dijo entre lágrimas.  
-"Si no haces nada para cambiar eso entonces puede que así sea el resto de tu vida"-decidió hablar Todoroki. Dos navajas se incrustaron en su brazo izquierdo.

Era verdad, todo era verdad... incluso sin un quirk Midoriya era más útil que él. Qué vergüenza.

-"Es ahora cuando tienes que levantarte y cambiar!"-Izuku ya había caído a lo lejos. Todoroki estaba a escasos centímetros de caer a la merced de Stain.

El efecto de la habilidad del asesino de héroes se desvaneció y con eso, la determinación por ser un gran héroe como su hermano volvió a surgir. No más sentimientos por en medio, ahora tenía que ser un héroe.

A partir de aquí todo se movió a gran velocidad al igual que Izuku e Iida. Los sacrificios que se tuvieron que hacer para acorralar a Stain no fueron desperdiciados, un devastador golpe en pareja le hizo saber al asesino de héroes que esta generación no era solo habladuría y lujos.

Su pupilo estaría en buenas manos, tendría camaradas en quien confiar.

-"Lo logramos…"-dijo Izuku-"Hahaha..."-rio después de mucho tiempo. Por fin había logrado terminar con su atormentador…

…si ese era el caso… entonces por qué ahora sentía un vacío en su interior?

 **Después**

Algo… había algo en su interior que no paraba de gritarle que hiciera algo por su mentor. Que le bajen la condena o que no sean tan duros con el... pero por qué? Este hombre no había hecho nada más por él, que no sea por su propia ambición por un solo mundo.

En su camino junto a los profesiones y compañeros, Izuku comenzó a recordar todas esas veces en las que Chizome… no parecía del todo un asesino.

 **Flashback**

Su llanto aun no cesaba, el mayor había intentado de todo para callarle, golpes, gritos y todo lo que le parecía conveniente para silenciarlo a su manera. No fue hasta que un recuerdo típico y fundamental se le vino a la mente en cuanto a niños se trataba.

-"Ten"-le lanzo una barra de chocolate en su improvisado futon-"Te traeré más si es que cierras la boca"-dijo antes de marcharse.

El pequeño niño dejo de chillar por estar ocupado comiendo el delicioso caramelo. Sus lágrimas seguían rebalsando… pero sus mejillas hinchadas poco a poco le hicieron detener la caída de gotas calientes.

 **Fin flashback**

Sus labios temblaron ante el inevitablemente cálido recuerdo, no fue la única vez que Chizome se comportó… como alguien a quien Izuku pueda llamar un amigo. Incluso padre.

 **Flashback**

Su primer año nuevo sin su madre, lo solo que se sentía y lo asustado que estaba por el estruendoso ruido de los fuegos artificiales le había obligado a ocultarse por debajo de sus sabanas. El lugar en el que estaban no era para nada agradable, la falta de iluminación en las noches le aterraba.

Tenía miedo de dormir, no quería tener pesadillas de las que nadie le despertaría. Quería volver a ver a su madre… quería no estar solo.

-"Mocoso"-la voz de su apoderado se escuchó en el lado oscuro de su cuarto-"Ven conmigo, saldremos un rato"-le lanzo ropas nuevas que el reconoció como un kimono.

La ropa era suave y bonita, no sabía cómo vestirse apropiadamente todos los accesorios con los que este venia, así que fue Chizome quien le vistió a regañadientes. El mayor le repitió que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más, así que tendría que prestar atención.

Ya listos los dos, el par salió de su recóndito escondite en los callejones para darle un vistazo al exterior. Los cohetes le provocaron cerrar los ojos al pequeño Izuku, sin embargo, su miedo no duro mucho una vez Stain le tomo del brazo mientras lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

-"La pirotecnia no es algo a lo que un héroe deba de temerle… observa"-señalo al cielo. El iluminado anochecer parecía haberse pintado de colores para ellos, un espectáculo que el peliverde nunca olvidara.

Lo hermoso del festival le sacaba sonrisas por doquier, un bocadillo y uno que otro recuerdo le ayudaron a mantenerse distraído…cortesía de su apoderado. Fue triste para Izuku el alejarse de tan agradable lugar, pero ya habían llegado a su destino. Uno un tanto grisáceo pero casi igual de poblado.

Muchas personas visitaban el cementerio en año nuevo, fue esa noche que Izuku descubrió algo muy importante acerca de su mentor. Al igual que el, Stain ya no tenía más una familia.

 **Fin flashback.**

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro al recordar que esa fue la primera vez que bebió alcohol. Lo ebrio que había estado el mayor fue memorable, la oferta que le hizo acerca de probar la fuerte bebida le fue curiosa en ese entonces. Como se arrepiente de haber probado semejante brebaje.

Estas eran solo algunas de las tantas veces en las que el asesino se convirtió en persona común y corriente.

Ahora entendía…

Eran esos momentos lo que provocaba un vacío doloroso dentro de sí. Pero en orden de buscar una nueva oportunidad en su vida, Izuku debería empezar por despedirse de su maestro. Seguro y no habría problema con una rápida des-

-"Uh?"-sus pies no pisaron más el pavimento, sus oídos silbaban como si cayera de lo alto de un edificio… como si volara.  
-"Midoriya!"-grito Iida al ver como el peliverde era elevado por los cielos por una abominación con alas.

De un sentimiento de nostalgia cálido paso a desesperación y pánico, cuanta mala suerte podía llegar a tener? Sus forcejeos no servían de nada, de todas formas ya estaba empezando a tomar altura, si lograba librarse lo más probable es que no salga ileso.

Parecía que hasta aquí llegaba su historia.

La repentino freno del monstruo alado le alarmo, pareciera como si alguien le hubiera logrado derribar. La caída era inminente, su baculo no estaba consigo en estos momentos… su única opción era-

-"…y los criminales que van mostrando descuidadamente su _poder_ "-el cuchillo de su mentor cayo de lleno en el cerebro del monstruo. Su cuerpo fue sostenido por el mismo hasta tocar suelo-"Esos son los objetivos de mi limpieza…"-su respiración era agitada.

Incluso él estaba atónito, nunca antes había visto a Chisaki de tal manera… pareciera como si estuviera usando cada fibra de si para mantenerse consciente.

-"Todo esto es por el bien de un solo mundo…"-saliva caía de su exhausto ser-"…Izuku…"-sus temblorosos ojos se fijaron en él.

No hubo miedo ni ganas de atacarle, el peliverde permaneció quieto en lo que escuchaba eso que Stain quería decirle. El que le mencionara por su nombre también ayudo.

-"Se eso que yo nunca podre ser…"-sonaba triste-"…cambia la sociedad, hazles ver la realidad… tu naciste para ser un héroe"-se irguió a la vez que daba media vuelta.

Esas palabras… porque…

-"Todos ustedes!"-un aura familiar desprendió del asesino-"Farsantes!"-dio un paso que hizo retroceder a todos los presentes-"Vengan! Atrévanse…!"-el pobre luchaba por respirar-"Nosotros solos acabaremos con su mentira…!"-otro paso.

 _Por qué… porque…_

El cuchillo que tenía en manos cayó al piso, el sonido que provoco indico el final de una etapa en la vida de Izuku. Una que nunca jamás en toda su existencia podría olvidar. Poco o nada le importo de lo que ocurrió después… lo único que el peliverde tuvo en su mente por largas horas…

…fueron las palabras "tu" y "héroe". Exactamente cuántos años había esperado por escuchar esa oración?

 **Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que recibió este fic, lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Recién en esta semana he podido tener el ordenador para mí y sin percances inesperados que me lo arruinen todo.**

 **Fue todo un reto escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Ciclo

El sentimiento de claustrofobia podría generarse en él, si es que sus visitas a los cuartos de interrogación seguían siendo así de seguidos.

-"En verdad que no quiero creer todo lo que me estás diciendo…"-se sobo el rostro estresado Naomasa.  
-"No lo haga entonces, nos ahorraríamos un problema"-Izuku sugirió en calma.  
-"Hahaha… desde cuando eres tu quien decide las cosas?"-su mirada expresaba ironía.  
-"Desde que lo encarcelaron"-no fue necesario mencionar a la tercera persona.  
-"Y por qué deberíamos ignorar algo tan insólito?"-siguió cuestionando sonriente.  
-"Enmendaría las mentiras que publicaron en las noticias"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Izuku… entiende que hago todo lo posible por ayudarte. El que estés pidiendo que esto no se haga público no nos conveniente"-hablo serio.  
-"Y que sería exactamente lo que publicarían esta vez?! Demente fanático de los héroes atormenta niño por años?!"-apretó sus puños.

No podía permitir que otro relacionado sea tachado como un fenómeno, todo el esfuerzo de su mentor podía irse al tacho en cuestión de segundos. Sea malo o bueno… el mayor había dedicado gran parte de su vida a su causa. Los métodos no habrían sido los más correctos, sin embargo, el peliverde no dejaría su legado terminara tan fácilmente.

Mucho menos sea acabado por personas tan patéticas como los paparazzi.

-"Entiendo que estés molesto, pero debes de comprender que todo tuvo su causa y efecto. Esto podría ser beneficioso!"-levanto los archivos con su testimonio.  
-"Si tanto se preocupan por mí, entonces por qué no hacen lo que les pido! Solo se preocupan por ustedes y sus reputaciones!"-argumento en contra.  
-"Mi deber primordial es mantener el orden en esta ciudad, es por ti, Izuku… que arriesgo la oportunidad de terminar con toda esta posible amenaza!"-comenzó a perder la paciencia.  
-"En vez de preocuparte tanto por algo estúpido… deberías prestarle atención a la incompetencia de los héroes! Lo fácil que se rinden al estar en aprietos…!"

El recuerdo de un héroe siendo acorralado por él y su mentor en un callejón, apareció en su mente.

"…lo miserables que se ven al rogar por sus vidas…!"-apretó sus dientes.

La memoria de su maestro fulminando con su mirada a un maltrecho e sollozante héroe a sus pies, se hizo presente.

-"…deberías verlos en sus últimos momentos…"-cientos de rostros se reprodujeron en su cabeza-"…y preguntarte. Quienes son los verdaderos villanos…?"-no más palabras, Izuku volvió a sentarse.

Cuantas veces le habían maldecido? Insultado con todo el odio del mundo he observado con ojos de Satanas? Lagrimas amenazaban con salir al percatarse de la terrible realidad de los porcentajes. El número que conto en su estadía en la academia era de un aproximado veinte por ciento…

…el otro ochenta por ciento de todo tipo de agresión venia de los ejecutados héroes. Por supuesto que había excepciones, algunos simplemente lloraban o perdían las esperanzas haciendo sus muertes más decentes e tranquilas.

Pero la mayoría no eran más que demonios con ropa heroica.

-"Izuku… izuku esto podría solucionar todo, déjanos intervenir y te prometo podrás ser tratado como un ciudadano normal"-le aseguro honesto.  
-"Ese es el problema…"-ya no podía ser una persona normal-"…yo quiero ser un héroe"-devolvió la mirada.

Nadie se lo iba impedir, de una u otra manera… se convertiría en lo que siempre soñó. Lo haría por sí mismo y por su prisionero mentor, y por el futuro de la sociedad de héroes.

 **Tiempo después**

Su regreso a la clase A no fue del todo sorpresiva u dramática como la primera vez. El silencio que se formó hasta que tomo asiento fue normal cuando se trataba de su entrada. Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, Izuku observo silencioso a su musa pelirosa… la cual también le estaba mirando fijamente.

Vapor desprendió de su cuerpo al notar la intensa mirada, era la primera vez que el peliverde veía a la joven a los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.

El estar intensamente concentrado en Mina y sus inconvenientes sentimientos dentro de sí le hizo aislarse del mundo por unos minutos. Minutos que fueron de vital importancia en lo que Aizawa se preparaba para dar clases, junto al mayor venia un rostro familiar.

Izuku salió de su trance al notar a la pelinegra enfrente de la clase, _que no se había rendido?_

-"Su compañera volverá a clases… no tengo nada más que decir"-hablo el profesor.

Fue el sorpresivo retorno de Momo que logro sacar de la tensión a todo el mundo, todas las chicas y un numeroso grupo de varones se le acercaron contentos porque su cerebrito había vuelto con ellos. A pesar de estar recibiendo tanto cariño al momento, la muchacha tenía su atención fijada en el aislado peliverde a unos cuantos pupitres de su antiguo asiento…

Verde y negro colisionaron por unos segundos, Izuku fue el primero en desviar la mirada. La joven entendía el porqué de su desinterés en ella, Momo por fin lo había llegado a entender todo.

-"Pueden hacer esto después? Es hora de empezar las clases…"-detuvo la escena el profesional.

El peliverde sintió que alguien le miraba por el resto de la clase, no le sorprendía ni le molestaba. Honestamente… Izuku hubiera preferido se pasaran toda la clase cortejando a la pelinegra, sus ansias por mejorar en el aspecto práctico del heroísmo eran enormes.

 **Luego**

El asolarse en las afueras de la academia para almorzar, ya se había vuelto una costumbre para el peliverde. Sentir la sensación de libertad en las caricias del viento siempre era agradable no importaba las veces que lo repitiera. La vista que tenía en frente, la de una tranquila salida a las calles de la ciudad siempre le originaba esperanzas.

Además… este momento del día era el único en que su vigilante no le acompañaba. Tener a toda la academia muerta de miedo tenía sus beneficios de vez en cuando, este lugar no sería lo mismo sin la paz y tranquilidad que gozaba cada que llegaba.

Su refugio, una de las pocas locaciones que genuinamente gustaba. Incluso y se podía dar el capricho de actuar o hablar como se le plaza sin miedo a-

-"Hola…"-una familiar voz le saco de sus pensamientos de un gran susto. El pobre termino echando a perder todo su bento al saltar como gato.  
-"T-tú de nuevo?! Q-que es lo q-quieres…?!"-se puso en posición defensiva. Listo para eliminar a la pelinegra si era necesario.  
-"S-solo quería hablar..."-levanto sus manos en un gesto de no hostilidad-"…si es que no es mucha molestia"-termino de decir al ver lo alterado y molesto que estaba el muchacho.

 _Los únicos minutos que tengo de felicidad… arruinados…_ se dijo mentalmente Izuku. _Por qué no pudo haber sido Mina…_ suspiro cansado a la vez que retomaba su asiento en el único banco de todo el lugar. El peliverde agradeció que Momo respeto su espacio y se sentó hasta la otra esquina del asiento.

El tiempo paso y ninguno hablo, ambos esperando a que uno dijera algo. El viento corrió y la paciencia del muchacho también.

-"Y bien…?"-rompió el silencio.  
-"L-lo siento… pensé que dirías algo"-se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse-"Días atrás hablaste acerca de lo poco que me esforzaba para ser un héroe… o por lo menos eso entendí"-volteo a verle.  
-"También quise decir que no tenías lo necesario, mucho menos la idea fundamental y…"-ver como la pelinegra iba decayendo le hizo detenerse-"…como sea… continua".  
-"Ahora entiendo mejor, por eso es que decidí volver… para demostrarte lo contrario"-le miro a los ojos sin miedo alguno.  
-"No necesitabas venir a decírmelo…"-suspiro cansado.  
-"Te equivocas!"-la pelinegra dio unos cuantos saltitos en el banco para acercársele-"Como primer desafío a superar… me he retado el salvarte!"-determinación en su rostro.

Silencio absoluto, las palabras de la muchacha atontaron a Izuku, su cerebro parecía no poder comprender sus simples palabras. El peliverde de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir incomodo, extraño e inseguro….el que Momo este dentro de su espacio personal también ayudaba a su discomfort.

-"Que…?"-pregunto confundido.

 **Capitulo seis: Ciclo**

Mina no sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que había presenciado, ella no era de las que entendía las cosas a la primera. Como hubiera era siquiera pensado en que su espionaje matutino al peliverde terminaría en convertirse en algo tan serio? En serio, que rayos fue toda esa conversación?

Ha que se refería la pelinegra con salvarlo? Por qué a el? Que la llevo a decidir tal… tontería? Y lo más importante de todo lo ocurrido, porque ahora se sentía diferente?

-"Bueno… estoy igual de perdido que tu"-dijo Kirishima una vez termino de escuchar su relato-"Excepto al final"-sonrió bromista-"Me parece que eso ultimo eran celos"-ensancho su gesto.  
-"Que?! Por dónde?!"-hizo un ademan ante lo absurdo que le pareció su deducción.  
-"Tranquila! Fue lo primero e único que se me vino a la mente. Y… uhm… me explicas por que los estabas espiando?"-pregunto extrañado.

Un leve color lila se pintó en sus mejillas.

-"Y-ya sabes… para asegurarme que se encuentra bien y eso…"-mintió la pelirosa.

 _Y porque necesito verlo…_ no era sorpresa para ella que su subconsciente le obligo a seguir al peliverde todos los días, siempre con el mismo objetivo de observarle en paz y verle sonreír. Esa sonrisa que se veía deslumbrante y genuina, tan tierna y cálida… tal y como recordaba antes que toda esta pesadilla empezara.

En ese entonces su corazón no había sido herido tan despiadadamente, en ese entonces Mina aun no conocía el doloroso sabor de la verdad.

-"Pues aunque lo que me digas sea cierto, parece que Midoriya no tiene ninguna intención de ponerle las cosas fáciles a Yaomomo"-comento.  
-"Si…"-estuvo de acuerdo la joven. A pesar de que la pelinegra había comenzado a _salvarlo_ desde el momento en el que esta se lo grito…

…el peliverde parecía hacer caso omiso a la vicepresidente. Y con eso se refería a cero, absolutamente nada de apoyo hacia la pelinegra.

Desde rechazar un almuerzo, que en verdad le hacía falta, hasta hacerle miradas indicándole que deje de seguirle. Una parte de la pelirosa no quería admitirlo, pero desde el primer momento que escucho que su amiga lo salvaría… entendió que lo que Momo buscaba era lograr abrir el corazón del peliverde.

No románticamente por supuesto, a lo que se refería era a devolverle su humanidad. En pocas palabras, volverse su amiga.

 _No hay nada malo con que busque su amistad…_ pero entonces por qué? Que acaso su corazón no había sido herido lo suficiente para olvidarlo? Por qué sentirse insegura por algo que beneficiaría a todos los involucrados? No era correcto, debía deshacerse de estos sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Quizá así pueda encontrar una manera de ignorar el dolor.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Todo este asunto de "salvarlo" empezaba a convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Ahora no tenía casi ni un solo momento en sus recesos para poder relajarse, ni uno. Por si fuera poco, la visita al hogar de la pelinegra para estudiar junto a otros compañeros no ayudo nada a darle un respiro de ese ser viviente al que el resto de la clase le llamaba "Yaomomo".

Quien se creía U.A para obligarle a ir ciertos lugares!?

Aunque… no todo había sido malo en sus visitas a la enorme mansión de la muchacha. A pesar de que Mina se veía más distante e incluso cortante, solo verla desenvolverse entre otros le era suficiente. Todas esas sesiones de nivelación valieron la pena a fin de cuentas.

Ya casi pasaba una semana desde que la terca muchacha no paraba de seguirle a todas partes, preguntándole sobre él y su pasado. Hubo momentos en que el peliverde dudo en si decirle la verdad o no… pero la idea se desvanecía al instante que este recordaba con quien hablaba.

Tampoco era como si la odiara o detestara, su compañía era excusa suficiente para que su vigilante les diera algo de espacio muy significativo comparado a antes. Por lo menos ahora podía caminar por los corredores sin necesidad de tener un perro guardián alado suyo.

Las miradas temerosas y los susurros también habían disminuido increíblemente, un peso desapareció de sus hombros al dejar de sentirse como un animal en circo.

Tenerla junto a el también tenía pequeñas pero indispensables ventajas, Momo era literalmente, su periódico humano que le ayudaba a mantenerse al tanto del presente en el resto del mundo.

Debía que agradecerle con sincero aprecio, después de todo… si no fuera por ella, Izuku nunca se hubiera enterado que el legado de Stain había dado inicio a una nueva etapa en el mundo de los héroes. La villanía comenzaba a resurgir después de años de estar contenida, estos tiempos podrían servir de prueba a los más fuertes.

Era el momento de que los héroes actúen de acuerdo a su profesión, de lo contrario… el futuro de la sociedad podría verse distorsionado.

Quedando algunos días para el examen de fin de semestre, el peliverde ahora se encontraba solo nuevamente. Últimamente su pelinegra acompañante brillaba por su ausencia en los recesos, su lado del banco en el que normalmente se sentaban estaba vacío.

 _Cuando esta por aquí por lo menos tengo a alguien con quien conversar…_ pensó algo aburrido.

Recordaba que la muchacha le comento acerca de que su desempeño practico en el heroísmo era en lo que más flaqueaba. En ese entonces Izuku le había querido decir que se sumerja en un duro entrenamiento para fortalecer sus debilidades… más nunca le dijo nada.

Sus deseos por mejorar eran inevitables de percibir, incluso para él, uno no podía simplemente ignorar su fuerte espíritu y no querer ayudarla. El muchacho comparo por unos milisegundos a Momo con Chizome, el cabello negro no tenía nada que ver con sus similitudes. Era más por la manera en la que los dos buscaban cambiar, y cuando alguien busca cambiar… siempre empieza con uno mismo.

-"Lamento la tardanza…"-llego en quien tanto pensaba. Ofuscada y claramente extenuada, la pelinegra parecía temblar cada que daba un paso.

Izuku no dijo nada, solo le observo atento, el ya casi terminaba su almuerzo, no tenía muchas prisas por retirarse al aula. La joven casi y se desploma al momento de sentarse en su lugar, su bento fue descubierto y para sorpresa del muchacho… era un almuerzo bastante cargado.

Sus sospechas fueron comprobadas una vez todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron.

Podría no ser muy expresivo con ella… pero su mentor le había enseñado a ser agradecido con todo aquel quien les brindara apoyo. Vivir como fugitivos era difícil después de todo. Toda persona que les ayudaba siempre era recordada por él y su maestro.

No importaba su pasado o en lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Lo que ellos recordaban era el amable gesto.

-"Si alimentación ni ejercicio te da resultados…"-hizo una pausa para comer-"…entonces lo estás haciendo mal"-dijo lo obvio-"Lo único que estás haciendo es perder el tiempo"-explico.

Los ojos se le iluminaron a Momo, casi y esta empieza a balbucear. La joven noto el claro cambio de voz en el peliverde, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba su tonalidad natural. No era mucho, pero era un comienzo!

-"Que es lo que me…!"-su emoción era muy obvia, Momo tosió para calmarse-"…que me recomiendas entones?"-pregunto más serena.  
-"No lo sé, no se de biología para saber que es mejor para tu cuerpo"-hablo tranquilo-"Sin embargo… puede que en el lado practico… pueda hacer-"  
-"Enséñame!"-se inclinó levemente a la vez que levantaba una copia de su arma en manos.

 _Cuando fue que…?_ Un suspiro le ayudo a sacarse la idea de su cabeza. Estaba en deuda con la pelinegra, esta podía ser su oportunidad de devolverle el favor. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

-"Bien"-tomo el bastón-"Uh… primera lección"-oprimió el botón retráctil-"No seas imitadora, no te adaptes a algo, deja que ese algo se adapte a ti"-se levantó del banco.

Fue algo cómico verla tomar notas en un cuadernillo que creo al instante, le recordó a sí mismo. Izuku recordó el duro entrenamiento que recibió bajo la tutela de Stain… no sería como él. Obvio no podía golpear a la muchacha, pero nadie dijo nada acerca de hacerle pasar un infierno.

-"Lección dos"-el peliverde apunto al costado de la joven. Momo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al oír como el bastón paso a centímetros de su oído-"Los ojos en tu enemigo"

 **Luego**

Su mente se habia abierto, su cuerpo comenzaba a superar limites que ella nunca habia pensado siquiera existieran. Ahora entendia la diferencia entre simples ejercicios para mantenerse en forma… y entrenamiento para convertirse en toda una guerrera.

-"Tienes una ventaja, recuerda usarla siempre que puedas!"-le recordó en medio de su duelo amistoso.

Era fácil decirlo, mas hacerlo era todo un reto que aun no podia superar. Crear objetos a la vez que se encontraba en un enfrentamiento de armas era sumamente difícil. Debia recodar lo que el peliverde siempre le repetia, _concéntrate._

Concentrarse en hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo era su debilidad mas grande, pero habia estado practicando… tal y como Izuku le habia estado recomendando.

Ya habia pasado por mucho, desde agotadoras sesiones de resitencia, dolorosas repeticiones para ganar fuerza en todo su cuerpo. Muchos, pero muchos autogolpes que se dio con solo querer aprender el posicionamiento correcto al sostener un arma.

Comenzaba a notar cambios, se sentia mas… fuerte.

Los ataques de su mentor ya no le empujaban tan hacia atrás, su velocidad ahora no era nada del otro mundo… y ahora ya no le tenia miedo. De su descubierto muslo salio disparado una replica de su arma, golpeando en la quijada al desprevenido peliverde.

Logrando derribarlo por primera vez en todos sus encuentros de entrenamiento. Todo su cuerpo y mente se encontraba agotado, Momo tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus energías para poder lograr ensartarle un golpe. Uno que fue suficiente para vencerle.

Y entonces la joven cayo de rodillas al piso, jadeante pero sonriente.

-"Eso fue fantástico!"-una nueva tonalidad de voz le hizo levantar su mirada-"La manera en la que te mantuviste paciente hasta encontrar el momento indicad-"

El peliverde sonaba y se veía entusiasmado, la pelinegra incluso juraba ver felicidad en el brillo de sus ojos. Sentía… sentía que estuviera con una persona completamente diferente.

Una mucho más inocente y tierna.

-"*ehem* Lo h-hiciste bien…"-se apuró en levantarse. Su mano se extendió hacia ella, su rostro volvió a ser el frio e estoico gesto de siempre.

Era verdad que ahora tenían una relación más cercana de profesor-estudiante, pero a Momo aun le faltaba lograr eso que se había impuesto como reto al regresar a U.A. Este parecía buen momento para poder acercarse al peliverde y demostrar que era merecedora de ser un héroe.

Sentados en el banco de siempre, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio en lo que restaba del día. Tener un status social en la sociedad y en la academia le permitió pasar más tiempo en este lugar para continuar su entrenamiento, basto con una simple petición al director.

El espacio de separación que tenia se había disminuido con el tiempo, mañana eran los exámenes finales de semestre. Mañana debería hacer uso de todo lo que aprendió.

-"Gracias"-dijo suavemente la muchacha-"Por todo…"-sus labios se curvaron de corazón.

El silencio del peliverde le hizo saber que en efecto… era tiempo de arriesgarse.

-"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, tampoco es necesario que me contestes…"-hablo calmada-"…pero me gustaría saber..."-giro esperanzada a verle.

Su silueta y rostro podían ser la humanización de la melancolía y la pena en estos momentos. El muchacho emanaba tristeza en su más puro estado.

-"En verdad es tan importante para ti?"-cuestiono decaído.  
-"Mi futuro depende de ello, si no puedo salvar ni siquiera a uno… entonces no tengo lo necesario después de todo"-contesto.  
-"Empiezas a hablar como héroe"-sonrió levemente.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Izuku decidió volver a hablar.

-"Toda mi vida ha sido un accidente, algo que nunca debió ocurrir"-se sintió como un don nadie.  
-"No lo creo así"-hablo sincera.  
-"Mi padre no me quería, mi madre, quien era la única que me amaba, murió"-Momo sintió inmediata pena.  
-"Entonces lo que dijeron las noticias era falso…"-se percató de la falacia.  
-"El asesino de héroes o Chizome como le llamaría yo, fue quien me enseño todo lo que sabes"-explico-"Once años huyendo de crímenes que nunca quise hacer…"-aún se odiaba a sí mismo.

La pelinegra se quedó callada, su tiempo de hablar aun no llegaba.

-"Yo nunca pedí e-esto…"-miro sus manos-"…nunca fue mi intención hacerles d-daño… yo solo quería ser un héroe…"-su vista se tornó nublosa.

Una gota de agua que cayó en su nariz detuvo lo que iba a decir, Momo nunca había visto a alguien quebrarse… la escena era demasiado deprimente. Su mano se acercó lentamente a su hombro, sin embargo, el confort que esperaba darle con su tacto le pareció no ser la acción indicada.

La lluvia comenzó a empeorar, pero eso poco le importaba la pelinegra en estos momentos. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que la muchacha supo cuál sería su mejor manera de responder ante tal triste relato.

 **Primera e única.**

A pesar de que por fin había sacado todo su dolor contenido verbalmente, Izuku aún se sentía terriblemente destruido. Derrotado e insignificante ante la más pequeña de las hormigas.

Ahora que le había enseñado todo lo necesario a Momo, el peliverde suponía la joven le abandonaría para seguir su camino… lo entendería si sucediera. La pelinegra tenía mucho más talento y futuro que él, su quirk era indudablemente único y poderoso.

Y ahora que había mostrado talento en su entrenamiento, Izuku no dudaba en que no tardaría mucho para que esta le superara. Este era su destino después de todo, parecería que incluso el clima estaba en su contra.

Ni bien había comenzado a lagrimear el cielo se tornó gris y lluvia le empapo por completo. Estaba solo en esto, siempre lo estaría.

-"Uh…?"-de un momento a otro este no sintió las gotas mojarle, sus ojos vieron al cielo… un paraguas le cubría.  
-"No suelo usar mi quirk para crear objetos de valor…"-hablo Momo-"…pero esta es una buena excepción"-le sonrió.

Que había pasado? Como era posible? Por qué? Acaso alguien estaba siendo amable con él? Era esto un sueño? No… esto se sentía muy real.

Izuku sintió algo que no había sentido ni siquiera con su musa de rosa, gentileza y afecto emanaba cálidamente de la joven. Un calor indescriptible comenzó a esparcirse en su cuerpo, uno que no era para nada molesto o incómodo. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo… el peliverde se sintió querido.

No hubo más palabras, las acciones hablaron por cada uno. Momo agradeció haber nacido más alta, el abrazo en que atrapo al muchacho se sentía como uno de madre e hijo. Ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo a medida que la joven le iba acariciando sus risos… pensando en lo suaves que eran a pesar de tener a un usuario tan temido.

Y entonces un lazo único fue formado.

 **La prueba**

Se podía ver a leguas de distancia que cierto par se había vuelto más unido que de costumbre, las pruebas estaban en lo casual de sus interacciones. Charlando tranquilamente en el salón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la mayoría casi pierde la cabeza cuando al peliverde se levito con una leve pero genuina sonrisa.

Momo en verdad gustaba de ver esa sonrisa…

Por su parte Izuku no podía sentirse mejor que en otros días, tener una amiga después de mucho tiempo era todo un lujo para él. Amiga que por cierto, era sumamente interesante, emocionante y relajante de tener cerca. Con tan solo algunas horas juntos en la mañana, ahora ambos sabían que les gustaba la literatura.

Y hablando de letras, el examen escrito fue como dar un paseo por el parque para los dos jóvenes. Incluso y pareciera que hubieran hecho competencia por ver quien terminaba en el menor tiempo posible.

Siempre sonriéndose… siempre juntos incluso cuando no lo estaban literalmente.

Mina casi y no termina su examen por está prestándole más atención al par. No quería admitirlo, su mente aun le decía que no era nada porque sentirse molesta… nada por qué temer.

-"Mina!"-le saco de sus pensamientos Kirishima-"Te encuentras bien? Haz estado toda la clase en la luna!"-le golpeo su cabeza cómicamente.  
-"No te parece malo que Izuku decida pasar más tiempo con Yaomomo que con nosotros?! Digo… hace algunas semanas se odiaban a muerte y puf! Mejores amigos de la nada!"-hablo sobresaltada.  
-"Bueno… fuiste tú quien dijo darle un tiempo para que se adaptara y todo eso"-le recordó el pelirrojo.  
-"Bueno… al demonio con lo que dije!"-se levantó de golpe-"Voy a hablarles!"-se encamino al par.

A medida que se iba acercando esta fue perdiendo su voluntad, la conversación que los jóvenes tenían era demasiado… culta para ella. Qué clase de adolescentes hablaban de géneros literarios y sus diferentes escuelas?! Mina a las justas y sabía que significaba literatura.

-"Uhm… h-hola!"-les interrumpió sonriente, los nervios eran notorios-"Se ven muy u-unidos, es decir… uhm… me alegro por ustedes?"-se enrollo con sus palabras.

Momo noto como el peliverde se tensaba al tener a la pelirosa cerca de él, cosa que le causa cierta curiosidad y emoción? Aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle al muchacho… era todo un nuevo mundo que explorar.

-"Gracias Mina, te gustaría unírtenos?"-le invito educadamente.  
-"Uh…"-sus ojos hicieron contacto con Izuku, el joven desvió la mirada haciéndole pensar que le incomodaba su presencia-"Nah! S-solo pase a saludar!"-se fue retirando.

Para buena suerte de la pelirosa, Aizawa justamente dio la indicación de que se pongan sus trajes y se preparen para el examen práctico.

Kyouka se unió escéptica al trio en lo que se dirigían a los vestidores, Mina solo observo desde atrás… preocupada y con malas vibras emanando de ella. Que poco a poco el clásico grupo de Yaomomo se acercara sin miedo alguno a charlar con Izuku no le ayudo en nada.

El trato especial que creía tener con el peliverde se esfumo enfrente de sus ojos.

 **Un capitulo un poco más tranquilo para preparar las cosas antes de la tormenta. Lamento la demora, navidad y todo eso… es muy molesto. Tengo planeado lanzar nuevos fics ya que mi cabeza no deja de torturarme con estas nuevas ideas que estoy seguro podrían interesarle a más de uno.**

 **Primera mini historia lanzada! IzuMo para quien desee verlo! Como siempre quítenle los espacios al pegar el link.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. El cambio

_**Capitulo siete: El cambio.**_

 _Por qué… porque… por_ _ **qué?!**_

Se supone que había estado preparándose para este momento, debería ser capaz de hacerle cara a su profesor sin titubear, probarse a sí misma que todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano estas últimas semanas… y más importante que todo lo demás, demostrar a Izuku que no había desperdiciado su tiempo en entrenarle.

-"He notado tu falta de confianza desde el festival deportivo"-dijo Aizawa mientras le perseguía por detrás-"Fue eso la causa de que juntes con ese **criminal**?"-desprecio en su voz.

Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras, quería contestarle y decirle que el muchacho no era lo que aparenta, explicar todo por lo que había pasado y lo difícil que fue para el subsistir. Pero no tenía ningún derecho, todo lo que el peliverde le había contado había sido gracias a su proximidad de mentor a estudiante… un secreto que no debía ser contado.

Su perdida mente le evito prestar atención a sus alrededores, las vendas de Eraser aprisionaron sus brazos y cuerpo con fuerza hasta el punto de dejarla inmovilizada. Momo empezó a temblar ante su falla, en verdad que era patética… no solo no podía enorgullecer a su más reciente amigo… sino que ahora Todoroki también reprobaría por su culpa.

-"Tendremos una charla después de esto, tu cercanía con ese tipo puede ser repercutirte"-informo mientras tiraba de ella desde lo alto de un poste.

En lo que era arrastrada fue recordando los últimos acontecimientos que le hicieron terminar así, la pequeña charla con el albino-pelirrojo al final había sido pura palabra de su parte… una completa vergüenza.

 **Flashback.**

-"Nunca creí que alguien como tu terminara juntándose con él"-rompió el silencio Todoroki-"Pensé que eras más inteligente"-siguió avanzando sin voltear a verle.  
-"Él no es-"-la pelinegra se detuvo en seco al recordar lo superior que era comparado a ella-"…nada"-decidió no defenderle.  
-"Si recuerdas que intento raptarte, no? Ya sabes… en la invasión en la que casi morimos todos"-siguió criticándole.

Momo continuo sin decir nada, no podía decirle la verdad del por qué el peliverde había realizado tales acciones, sería una traición a la confianza de Izuku. La pelinegra simplemente continúo caminando por detrás suyo, su mirada decaída y negativa.

Esperaba que le hubiera tocado con su mentor… con él se hubiera sentido mucho más segura. Quería por lo menos decirle que no era un villano.

-"No es una mala persona… s-solo estaba recibiendo ordenes…"-fue su turno de hablar.  
-"Pero lo que salga de su boca no se lo ordena nadie"-sonó cortante.  
-"S-solo pienso que-"  
-"No creas que eres la única que le conoce"-volteo a mirarle serio-"Una pelea juntos fue suficiente para saber qué tipo de persona era"-se refirió al encuentro con Stain.

Momo evito el contacto visual, no quería discutir por algo que sabía no era cierto. Quizá no le haya visto en acción contra el asesino de héroes… pero le había visto indefenso y con el espíritu frágil, para ella eso tenía más valor.

Pero entonces porque simplemente no se quería callar?

-"Yo…"  
-"Yaoyorozu… tus muñecas dejaron de salir…"-se percató del grave error demasiado tarde.

Fue en ese instante que todo se derrumbó para la vicepresidenta.

 **Fin flashback.**

-"Eres muy lista para caer en sus mentiras, recuerda lo que obligo a hacer hace unas semanas atrás…"-su abandono al curso le vino a la mente.

Era la segunda vez que le decían algo así… siempre fijándose en su inteligencia como si fuera su única cualidad. Pero como hacerles ver que podía ser más, cuando ni siquiera podía reaccionar correctamente a un ataque básico de su profesor. Les había fallado… no había nada que hacer.

 _Espera… mi quirk no fue eliminado?_

-"Uh?"-el peso que sentía al cargar a la pelinegra desapareció de repente. _Así que se dio cuenta._

El profesional simplemente le vio alejarse por un momento, pensativo en lo que sus vendas retornaban a él. Su estudiante tenía problemas… y era su deber asegurarse que pueda superarlos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

-"Quiero decir… quien se cree que es? Evitándome como si yo fuera la villana!"-hizo una ademan Mina, su rostro reflejaba pura molestia.  
-"Suena a que te preocupas por el"-comento como si nada Aoyama, su actitud deslumbrante como siempre.  
-"Q-que…?! No! Solo c-creo que debería ser un poco más c-considerado! Fue gracias a mí que a-ahora el resto puede acercársele!"-cruzo sus brazos.  
-"Hmm? Que no fue la señorita Yaoyorozu quien fue la primera en acercársele?"-siguió hablando como si nada el rubio.  
-"Pfff! Como si a Midori fuera a dejar que alguien como ella se vuelva su amiga… verdad…?"-volteo a verle esperanzada.  
-"Para ser honestos, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me dices por que no conozco la historia que tuvieron en su escuela"-admitió con voz neutral.

Lo estaba perdiendo… estaba perdiendo la poca amistad que tenían. Su corazón no podría soportarlo, no era tan fuerte…

-"*sigh* Porque simplemente no pudiste quedarte como un villano!"-lanzo un poco de ácido a una pared cercana, estaba enojada.

Enojada con él, por haberle mentido de tal manera por año. Con ella misma, por no poder dejar de pensar en solo su traición y darle una segunda oportunidad… y con la vida en general, por no dejarle ser feliz ni siquiera en la etapa en la que se suponía enamorarse era lo más "bonito".

No sentía ninguna clase de felicidad, solo dolor y más dolor, en su pecho para ser exactos. Se sentía terrible y nadie podía sentir empatía por ella, ni siquiera Kirishima, a menos claro que él sea secretamente gay y también se haya enamorado del peliverde.

-"No deberías desconcentrarte en tu labor de héroe"-dijo una tercera voz bastante conocida por los dos jóvenes.

Genial… justamente lo que necesitaba para poder desahogarse un poco. Mina se preparó para descargar todos los sentimientos negativos dentro de sí contra su profesor.

Una sonrisa al más puro estilo villanesco se formó en su rostro.

 **En otra parte.**

-"Eres más rápido que yo, solo corre a la salida en lo que lo hago mierda"-hablo tranquilo Bakugou, Izuku ya hacia alado suyo, pensando.  
-"No intentes ganar, la meta es que ambos pasemos por la línea de meta"-dijo preparándose para correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.  
-"He… un héroe nunca pierde"-sonrió antes de salir del callejón en el que se encontraban-"Te veré en la línea de meta"-humo empezó a salir de sus manos.  
-"Claro…"-también esbozo una sonrisa.

Se podía notar a primera vista el respeto que cada uno se tenía por el otro, sin embargo, Izuku no podía evitar sentir que su viejo amigo actuaba algo… cortante a diferencia de sus anteriores encuentros.

Era solo una hipótesis pero… podría ser que sienta envidia?

 **De vuelta con Momo.**

El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado en lo que digería las palabras del muchacho, pareciera que su cerebro aun no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. En verdad se menospreciaba tanto como para fingir no haber oído nada?

 _Vergonzoso… tan vergonzoso!_

-"Huh…?"-soltaron un sonido de sorpresa estudiante y profesor, un aura familiar recorrió sus cuerpos al observar con la boca abierta a la pelinegra.

Todos los momentos por los que paso junto al peliverde se reprodujeron en su cabeza, cada palabra de aliento que recibía y consejo fue escuchada con completa claridad. Sus ojos se abrieron con una confianza y determinación nueva, su cabeza estaba despejada, el cuerpo ya no le temblaba e incluso podía decir que se sentía mucho… pero **mucho** más fuerte.

-"Todoroki, cierra tus ojos!"-ordeno con fiereza, el aturdido chico con heterocroma tardo unos segundos en dejar de contemplar a la muchacha para poder hacerle caso.

Las muñecas que había estado creando fueron lanzadas contra su profesor, el cual a pesar de que las vio venir con siglos de anticipación no pudo reaccionar por culpa de ese sentimiento de haber fallado en su sistema. Como había dejado que ese mocoso tomara su puesto y le quite a una de sus estudiantes?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, una deslumbrante luz le cegó… dejándolo más que solo ciego… derrotado.

 **De regreso a Mina.**

Ok… quizá se dejó llevar un poco en lo que intentaba quitarse todo el estrés de encima.

-"Pensé que correrías a la meta en lo que lo distraía! Como es que también te capturo a ti!?"-volteo a ver a su compañero con un gesto de pánico.  
-"Tranquila, tengo toda la situación bajo control!"-brillo en sus ojos al apuntar sus rodillas a su profesor.

Dos rayos salieron disparados en contra de Trece, sin embargo, el ataque fue fácilmente succionado por su quirk sin chance alguna…

-"Me quede sin ideas…"-dijo apenado el rubio.  
-"Oh por favor!"-si pudiera golpearse en la frente lo haría, lamentablemente sus brazos estaban ocupados aferrándose de la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo esto era su culpa, si tan solo no se hubiera distraído tanto tiempo con sus problemas sentimentales… nada de esto hubiera pasado!

 _-"Equipo Yaoyorozu-Todoroki paso el examen!"_

Genial, justamente lo que necesitaba oír… no era como si odiara a la pelinegra, oh bueno… quizá un poco. Pero en verdad que no podía soportar la idea de que haya sido otra persona quien logre que el peliverde sonría más a menudo.

Simplemente no quería creerlo.

 _-"Equipo Midoriya-Bakugou paso el examen!"_

-"Ok… pero qué demonios!?"-grito a los cuatro vientos la pelirosa, completamente estupefacta por el anuncio de la victoria.  
-"Parece que seremos los únicos que no pasaran haha"-intento seguir viéndose radiante a pesar de no tener más sus lentes, Aoyama.  
-"Ah no no no… no voy a dejar que ella…"-Mina uso fuerza que no pensaba tener para abrazar a la barandilla-"…ni que él me den la e-espalda…!"-sus piernas lograron enrollarse en el fierro.

 _Puedo hacerlo! Puedo saltar y llegar a la meta! Puedo estar a su lad-_

-"No quieres perderlo, no es así?"-las palabras de Aoyama le hicieron detenerse-"Es porque lo amas, verdad?"-le vio con un rostro serio.  
-"Como es que sab-"

Su oración no pudo ser terminada al sentir ser succionada nuevamente, solo que esta vez, ningún agarre le pudo salvar de la nueva fuerza con la que era atraída. Trece comenzó a usar más de un dedo.

No tardo mucho antes de que los exámenes terminaran… con el anuncio de su derrota.

 **Había perdido un poco la inspiración por la historia, lamento la tardanza, en verdad… pero ahora estoy de vuelta! Y el próximo arco será uno de mis favoritos!**

 **Por cierto, si es que alguno no está al tanto de mis demás proyectos, les agradecerían le dieran un vistazo a mi perfil, quizá y encuentran una que otra novela que les agrade. Actualmente estoy un poco más concentrado "El mágico mundo de Eri" seria alentador le dieran una oportunidad.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
